Heridos por el orgullo
by Minerousse Pttr. Parthenopaeus
Summary: Dps d 8 años, Helga regresa a salvar la empresa su padre, pro no kiere saber nada d Arnold, y x supuesto no kiere q el sepa lo q le pasó a ella. Lo ultimo q kiere d el s su lastima, ya q d esa tiene suficiente, aunke podra ser su mutuo odio suficiente?
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Helga bajó del avión con una extraña sensación de calidez. Su hogar, por fin, después de tantos años… era todo un acontecimiento volver a estar ahí de nuevo. Especialmente porque hacía muchos años que había jurado no volver a poner un pie en su ciudad natal.

Niles, el mayordomo de su padre, la esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Hacía varios años, Bob había hecho un negocio con uno de sus socios tan estupendo, que había sumido a toda la familia en la riqueza más absoluta. Debido a eso, una enorme limusina la esperaba a la salida del aeropuerto para llevarla a la recién construida mansión de sus padres, en una de las orillas de la ciudad. Para ser honestos, se sentía un poco desilusionada, ya que una parte de ella esperaba que algún miembro de su familia fuera a recogerla personalmente… Sin embargo, tan pronto como la idea le cruzó por la cabeza, se rió de su propia estupidez. Vamos, hacía tiempo que había perdido toda esperanza con su familia.

-Bienvenida a casa, señorita Pataki- saludó el estirado mayordomo. –Por favor, permítame ayudarla con su equipaje.-

Helga bufó, contrariada. Bien, realmente odiaba que todos la trataran como a una lisiada. Como equipaje simplemente había traído un bolso de mano con algunos objetos indispensables, ya que en su dormitorio en la casa de sus padres tenía un guardarropa bastante completo, aunque tampoco pensaba pasar mucho tiempo lejos de su apartamento en Londres. Simplemente estaba de paso durante unos pocos días, como mucho dos o tres…

Con paso vacilante, subió a la limusina. Vaya si su padre era ostentoso cuando quería. El olor a nuevo se le incrustaba en la piel. Asientos de cuero… televisión, mini bar… vaya si su padre disfrutaba de la buena vida. Se recostó en el asiento, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

_Arnold… _el simple nombre lograba ponerla enferma. Él era la razón de que se hubiera marcado hacía ya ocho años, y aunque odiara admitirlo, la razón de que regresara a regañadientes bajo la insistencia de su padre. Había tratado por todos los medios de evitar este encuentro, pero al parecer todo había sido en vano. Al parecer, "Arald Corporetions" estaba tratando de hacerse de hacerse con el control de unas acciones de "Pataki's Phones" para tener mayor control sobre el mercado nacional. Bob había tratado de pelear con uñas y dientes, pero tanto Arnoldo como Gerald iban ganando la batalla. Al parecer Helga, ex vicepresidenta corporativa de la empresa, era la única salvación que a su padre le quedaba.

No pudo evitar un pequeño asomo de sonrisa al recordar cómo habían sucedido las cosas tantos años atrás. A pesar de que ahora odiaba a Arnold con todas las fuerzas de su alma, se alegraba sinceramente de lo que le había sucedido. Al parecer, mientras Arnold crecía criado por sus abuelos, sus padres habían estado escondidos en una comunidad del Amazonas, ya que habían descubierto por accidente a una de las redes de narcotraficantes más peligrosas de Latinoamérica durante su regreso a los Estados Unidos. Habiendo puesto en aviso a la policía, el jefe de la banda 

había estado tras sus pasos, y debido al miedo de que algo le sucediera a Arnold, se habían visto obligados a esconderse durante años, hasta que se sintieron lo bastante seguros como para regresar. Sin embargo, no habían perdido todos esos años en balde, ya que su padre había descubierto una mina de diamantes en bruto, y se habían llevado lo suficiente para una vida de todo tipo de comodidades durante al menos tres generaciones.

Helga recordaba claramente la expresión del rostro de Arnold cuando había visto a sus padres. Ése había sido el momento más conmovedor que había presenciado jamás. Después de encontrar el mapa en el diario de su padre, Arnold había empezado a juntar dinero para poder ir en su búsqueda. Helga sintió tanta pena de ver qué tan lentamente avanzaban sus progresos, que había hecho que Phoebe le sugiriera a Gerald crear una colecta entre todos los habitantes del vecindario, y todos habían aceptado más que alegres de poder ayudar a Arnold. Por fin, cuando tenían doce años, Arnold pudo volver a reunirse con sus padres. Ése fue el último favor que Helga le hizo a escondidas, y del que él jamás se enteró, antes de que…

Pero bueno, eso era el pasado. Lo urgente era lo actual. Por lo que se había enterado mediante Phoebe, actual esposa de Gerald, Arnold había empleado la fortuna de su padre para iniciar un negocio con Gerald al iniciar la Universidad, un negocio que en nueve años se había convertido en la cuarta empresa de comunicaciones más poderosa de Estados Unidos, una de las pocas empresas con las que podían compararse era "Pataki's Phones", y, si Helga no se ponía lista durante los siguientes días, Arnold podría hacerse con un control tan grade de la empresa, que sería capaz de absorberla…

-Sólo por encima de mi cadáver…- murmuró Helga con el ceño profundamente fruncido ante este pensamiento.

Tendría que ponerse a actuar cuanto antes. En cuanto llegase a casa, haría que Justin, el socio de su padre, la pusiera al corriente de todas las negociaciones que se habían hecho entre las dos empresas, y trataría de encontrar alguna laguna legal en los contratos que impidiera la posible venta de acciones. Claro que eso no iba a ser nada fácil, y mucho menos en su condición…

Apretó los dientes. No, ella era Helga G. Pataki, a pesar de lo ocurrido, y Arnold no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ella. Ninguna en absoluto.

Se había cuidado mucho que nadie, excepto su familia y Phoebe, supiesen lo ocurrido hacía casi un año ya. Incluso la había hecho jurar que no le diría nada a Gerald, ya que no quería correr ningún riesgo. Aún cabía una pequeña remota esperanza de que lo que le había sucedido no fuese permanente…

"No, Helga", se reprochó a sí misma. "No puedes hacerte esas ilusiones, tú ya no tienes remedio y lo sabes."

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que nadie en Hillwood City se enterase, por ningún motivo, y mucho menos Arnold.

No… él ya le había hecho mucho daño hacía ocho años. Prácticamente, había tomado su corazón y lo había estrujado hasta que ya no quedara nada por destruir, y luego había escupido sobre él, destruyendo la vida de ilusiones de Helga, y mandándola definitivamente al mundo real. Lo único que Helga guardaba ahora en su corazón para él era odio, y, por lo que sabía, el sentimiento era mutuo. Lo que menos quería de Arnold, y menos en estos momentos, era su compasión.

Si todo salía según el plan, Helga llegaría a casa de sus padres, salvaría su empresa, y regresaría a Londres sin que nadie, a excepción de Phoebe, por supuesto, supiese que había puesto un pie en Estados Unidos. Arnold no sabría por dónde le había llegado el golpe, y no le quedaría más remedio que encontrar otra forma de hacer crecer su empresa, una que no implicara a "Pataki's Phones".

-Si tan sólo supiera…-

Pero no, se prometió a sí misma. Ni Arnold ni nadie sabrían nada. Para todos ellos, ella seguiría siendo la chica fuerte, poderosa e inquebrantable que se había marchado ocho años antes para no mirar atrás.

-Hemos llegado, señorita Pataki,- dijo Niles, abriendo la puerta de la limusina, y ayudándola gentilmente a bajarse.

-Muchas gracias, Niles,- dijo Helga, -por favor, no le avise a nadie que he llegado, no quisiera molestarlos…-

-¡Hermanita!-

La frase murió en sus labios al oír la voz chillona de Olga, su hermana mayor, mientras iba a saludarla. Helga sonrió irónicamente al notar el atisbo de pena en la voz de su hermana, y podía imaginarse perfectamente la sonrisa piadosa en su rostro mientras la abrazaba.

Pero claro, una de las muy escasas ventajas de estar ciega, es que no tenía que soportar las miradas de lástima de la gente a su alrededor…

_OoOoOoOoOola!!_

_Weno, este es mi primer fic de Hey Arnold, y espero que el inicio les haya gustado._

_Por favor no me maten, sé que eso de Helga ciega está super raro, pero prometo aclarar las cosas en uno de los siguientes capítulos._

_Sólo para aclarar, Helga ahora tiene 27 años, y está viviendo en un apartamento en Londres. Por lo visto, ella y Arnold tienen su historia, y ahora ninguno quiere saber nada acerca del otro. Lo que sucedió se irá aclarando poco a poco durante cada capítulo, pero como siempre digo, un suceso _

_tiene siempre tres caras, la de la persona que lo realiza, la de la persona que lo ve, y la verdad. Muchas veces esta última no concuerda con las otras dos, pero siempre hay que comparar las tres sin dejar de lado ninguna. Veremos lo que sucedió desde el punto de vista de Helga y del de Arnold, que es completamente diferente, y así se podrá sacar en claro lo que realmente sucedió. Ojalá les guste, porfa denme su opinión para animarme a seguir, realmente necesito que me digan que mi historia no apesta… aunque si es así, tampoco se repriman, díganmelo!! Jajaja._

_Weno, trataré de no tardarme mucho en subir el próximo cap. Besos!!_


	2. C1:Poniéndose al corriente

**Capítulo 1**

**Poniéndose al corriente**

**Por Minerousse**

-Por última vez, Justin, necesito absolutamente TODOS los contratos,- replicó Helga con voz hastiada.

Era cerca de mediodía, y ambos se encontraban en el despacho de Bob Pataki, discutiendo los primeros pasos a seguir para evitar la compra de acciones de "Arald Corporetions". La noche anterior, después de la… calurosa, bienvenida de Olga, Helga se había instalado en la habitación que había mandado preparar para su llegada. Debido a que Bob se encontraba en Roma por un viaje de negocios, y Miriam estaba disfrutando de un crucero por el Caribe, no había nadie en su casa a excepción de su hermana y un puñado de sirvientes, los que vivían en la mansión. Olga había estado describiéndole el cuarto con todo lujo de detalle, desde el color rosa crema de las paredes hasta la forma y tamaño de cada mueble de caoba estilo victoriano. Desde que había perdido la vista, Helga adoraba que le describieran todo lo que la rodeaba, para poder poner a trabajar su maravillosa imaginación y sentir, por un segundo, que realmente _podía ver _el lugar en donde estaba. Pero por supuesto, eso no era algo que muchas personas supieran.

En estos momentos, estaba tratando que Justin comprendiera la importancia de que confiara en ella. Un año atrás, antes de que perdiera la vista, Helga era la ejecutiva más importante de "Pataki's Phones". Como vicepresidenta de la empresa, estaba al corriente de cada negocio concerniente a la empresa, y podía manejar hasta la crisis más severa que se le pusiera entre manos. Nadie dudaba jamás de su capacidad, y sus empleados estaban más que contentos con una jefa sumamente exigente, pero que daba tanto como pedía y siempre tenía tiempo para escucharlos.

"Pero todo eso es parte del pasado," pensó Helga con desgana. Ahora Justin, uno de los socios mayoritarios de la compañía, creía que sólo porque ya no podía ver toda su capacidad cerebral se había esfumado en la nada.

"Ya estoy cansada que nadie me tome en cuenta. Ahora lo único que hace la gente cuando está conmigo es decirme que no me preocupe, que todo estará bien," pensaba Helga, llena de rabia al ver como el patético hombrecillo seguía diciéndole que no hacía falta que revisaran tantos papeles, que él podía encargarse de todo.

-Seguramente, señorita Pataki, usted debería estar reposando en su cuarto, el viaje fue muy largo y usted ya sabe que su salud no es…-

-Por Dios, hombre, sólo deme esos papeles. Ya verá que encuentro la manera de enterarme qué dicen.- dijo Helga ya a punto de estallar. –Más vale que esté en mi habitación a más tardar en quince minutos, porque de lo contrario se va a enterar de quién es Helga G. Pataki. Mi padre me 

pidió que viniera para arreglar el asunto con "Arald", ¿no es cierto?, pero no sabré lo que tengo que hacer si no veo cuáles son todos y cada uno de los tratos que hemos hecho con ellos. Así que por favor, no sigamos manteniendo esta ridícula conversación, y pasemos a los hechos. Quiero que convoque a una reunión urgente de los accionistas mayoritarios a las cinco en punto. Debemos ver cuál de ellos tiene intenciones de vender parte de sus acciones. ¿De acuerdo?-

Y sin darle tiempo de responder, Helga dio media vuelta y llamó a una de las doncellas. Había dedicado buena parte de la mañana a explorar una zona de la mansión. Sin embargo, aún iba a necesitar un rato más para poder andar por ahí sin ayuda.

De nuevo en su habitación, Helga se puso a hacer cálculos. Hasta ahora, Arnold había logrado hacerse con el siete por ciento de las acciones. A la vista no era mucho, pero el accionista mayoritario, su padre, poseía un 35, y ella, que le seguía, un 28. Helga había comprado las acciones de Olga hacía mucho, así que el 22 restante se dividía entre tres ejecutivos. Si "Arald" lograba convencerlos de vender su parte, Arnold y Gerald tendrían el poder suficiente para absorber la empresa. El simple pensamiento aturdió a Helga por completo. Hasta hace un año, su vida había girado alrededor de "PP", alrededor de las juntas y reuniones, los informes semanales, las campañas administrativas… Había comido y dormido para su compañía, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que fuera absorbida, por ningún motivo. Y menos aún por él…

-No, primero en bancarrota que en las manos de ese desgraciado…- se prometió a sí misma.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Vamos, Helga, sólo un pequeño paseo,- repetía Phoebe por enésima vez.

-No, Phoebe, ya te dije que no. No podemos correr ningún riesgo. No quiero que nadie se entere que estoy aquí,- repetía Helga. Esa conversación se estaba manteniendo igual desde hacía media hora. Las dos amigas se encontraban en uno de los jardines de la mansión, poniéndose al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas durante los dos años que habían pasado desde que se vieran por última vez. Phoebe estaba a punto de cumplir un año de matrimonio con Gerald, y estaba por los nubes con los preparativos para su fiesta de aniversario. Helga le había mandado un sinfín de regalos poco antes de su boda, disculpándose por no poder asistir. Habían pasado sólo dos semanas desde que Helga había perdido la vista el día que se celebró la boda, por lo que todavía estaba convaleciente. Phoebe lo había entendido muy bien, y había lamentado mucho no poder estar al lado de su amiga, pero Helga no había querido ni oír hablar de que la boda se cancelara. Además, le había prohibido terminantemente decir a nadie lo que le había ocurrido. Phoebe se había molestado mucho por esto, ya que no le veía razón alguna, pero Helga había insistido tanto que no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar.

-Pero es que en serio, Helga, hay mucha gente que me pregunta muy a menudo por ti, te extrañan mucho. Además, ya me cansé de decir tantas mentiras acerca de porqué abandonaste la empresa de tu padre. Y Arnold me preguntó el otro día…-

-Phoebe, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que menciones a ese idiota,- replicó Helga, mordaz. Inconscientemente, apretó los puños. Él era la razón de que nadie la hubiera vuelto a ver en ocho años. No quería que se supiera nada de ella, así de sencillo. Si estaba en Hillwood era solamente para salvar su empresa, no para volver a abrir heridas que habían tardado demasiado tiempo en cicatrizar.

Phoebe arrugó el ceño. En todos los años que tenía de conocer a Helga, ésa era la única cosa que la rubia jamás le había querido contar. Una tarde lluviosa, ocho años atrás, Helga había llegado a su casa hecha un mar de lágrimas…

**+FlAsH bAcK+**

_-¡Helga!, ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí?- una muy sorprendida Phoebe dejaba entrar a Helga a la puerta de su casa. La linda muchachita de 19 años estaba completamente empapada. La sudadera se le pegaba completamente al cuerpo, y sus vaqueros no la dejaban moverse con mucha libertad. De un metro 65 cms., Helga era la viva imagen del desequilibrio mental. Su cabello, habitualmente cayéndole en una cascada de rizos dorados sobre la espalda, estaba convertido en una maraña de hojas y lodo, así como el resto de ella._

_-¡Se acabó, Phoebe, no más tratar de impresionarlo, no más arrastrar mi orgullo por una sonrisa suya, ya no lo soporto!- lloró Helga en cuanto pudo articular palabra. Su rostro, habitualmente sonriente y relajado, estaba lleno de marcas de llanto, y sus ojos mostraban un tormento tal, que Phoebe no tuvo dudas de que estaba hablando en serio. _

_-¿Pero qué sucedió, Helga? Creí que estabas en casa, arreglándote para tu cita…- balbuceó, sólo por decir algo._

_Al decir esto, Helga se había soltado a llorar de nuevo. Había estado corriendo sin un rumbo fijo durante horas, tropezando debido a los innumerables charcos que había en la calle, y quedando en un estado deplorable. Pero su ropa era lo que menos le pasaba por la mente en ese momento. Sin embargo, mirándose un poco, decidió que ya era suficiente. Ahí, enfrente de su amiga, encontró el valor necesario para tomar la decisión más importante de su vida. Era hora de reconsiderar sus prioridades, de decidir que era lo mejor para ella, dejar de preocuparse por alguien que no valía la pena… no más…_

_-Me temo que la cita ha quedado cancelada,- dijo Helga, con mucho sarcasmo en la voz. –Vengo a despedirme, Phoebs, me voy para Inglaterra.-_

_-¿¿Qué!!- gritó Phoebe, atónita. Ella sabía que Bob Pataki le había dado la opción de estudiar la Universidad en Oxford, pero Helga se había negado, porque no quería apartarse de sus seres queridos. –Helga, no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos,- trató de hacerla recapacitar. –Si Mantecado hizo algo que te molestara…-_

_-Phoebe, a partir de ahora Mantecado, Arnold o como me referiré a él de ahora en adelante, "Idiota pedazo de basura", está muerto para mí, ¿entiendes? No quiero que volvamos a hablar de _

_él nunca. Y si me marcho es porque he decidido que es lo mejor para mí. Algún día dirigiré "Pataki's Phones", y necesito estar lo mejor preparada que sea posible. Despídeme de todos, por favor, regresaré en las vacaciones de Navidad.- dijo Helga, acercándose a la puerta._

_-¡Pero Helga!,- Phoebe todavía estaba en sock. No comprendía… Helga se iba… su mejor amiga en el mundo se marchaba para no volver. La morena lo sentía. A pesar de sus palabras, Helga no tenía intención de regresar. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitirlo…_

_-¿Sabes, Phoebs?- dijo Helga, ya al otro lado de la puerta. –En todos los años que no he encontrado más que basura de lo que la vida me ha dado, tú eres lo único que me ha impedido pegarme un tiro. Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, amiga,- y, con estas palabras, Helga tomó un taxi hacia el aeropuerto, decidida a no mirar atrás jamás._

**+EnD oF fLaSh BCk+**

Después de todos esos años, lo único que Phoebe había podido averiguar era que, antes de ir a su casa, Helga se había encontrado con Arnold. Obviamente habían discutido, pero de qué nadie jamás había podido enterarse, ya que tanto ella como Arnold jamás habían dicho una palabra de lo ocurrido, ni a ella ni a Gerald. Estaban muertos el uno para el otro, y si alguna vez nombraban a uno en presencia del otro, este se ponía serio y todo intento de conversación moría en el acto.

-Pero es que quiero que vayamos por un helado, Helga. Anda, nadie nos verá. Si quieres ponte un paño y lentes de sol y todas esas cosas. Nadie te reconocerá. Lo prometo.-

Helga suspiró. Estaba claro que Phoebe no cedería. Su amiga era más terca que una mula cuando quería. La verdad era que a ella también se le antojaba un helado. Así que terminó cediendo, como casi siempre lo hacía.

-De acuerdo, sólo deja me cambio y vamos por tu helado.-

Helga subió a su dormitorio, y, junto con Phoebe, eligió algo que ponerse para que nadie, al verlos en la calle, sospechara que ella era Helga Pataki.

Terminó poniéndose una falda de gitana de color verde esmeralda, una blusa blanca con mangas de seda veteadas de sombra verde que iban haciendo más grandes desde el hombro hasta la mano, un montón de pulseras, unas sandalias estilo Aladdin, unos pendientes enormes y se amarró al cabello en una especie de pañoleta con los bordes llenos de monedas, que ocultaba su color de pelo y le cubría los ojos con un velo muy coqueto. Listo, nadie sospecharía jamás que esa gitana era la gran ejecutiva Helga Pataki, ni por un segundo. Más bien parecía una universitaria vestida para el Festival de Cultura Universal. Debido a que el lugar a donde iban estaba a sólo dos cuadras de la Universidad, abundaban estudiantes vestidos como personajes de todos tiempos y lugares.

Helga adoraba estar disfrazada. Durante sus años en Oxford, se había inscrito al club de teatro, más que nada por la oportunidad de usar trajes tan hermosos y coloridos. La verdad es que se 

había inscrito en cada club que había podido, teatro, danza, oratoria, canto… Todo para mantenerse ocupada la mayor cantidad de tiempo y no pensar en Hillwood, en su familia, en Arnold…

Phoebe, para no estar a des-tono, se puso un kimono morado que le quedaba de maravilla.

-Helga, te vez hermosa, y tan diferente… nadie sospechará nunca que eres tú,- la piropeó su amiga, suspirando feliz. Helga era _realmente _bonita. Sus antiguas facciones hoscas de la niñez habían desaparecido, su nariz y su boca habían tomado una forma suave y bonita, y su cabello, antaño tan rebelde, ahora era una cascada de rizos rubios increíblemente brillante. Lo único que iba a destono era el brillo apagado de sus ojos azules. Phoebe se daba cuenta que, aunque Helga pretendía ser una persona increíblemente feliz todo el tiempo, y siempre estaba dando su mejor cara a los demás, había veces, cuando creía que estaba sola, que sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza y soledad.

Aunque eso era desde mucho antes de lo de su ceguera. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Helga había tendido **siempre **esa mirada. Phoebe se sentía realmente triste por su amiga. Helga era una persona de lo más bondadosa. Las obras de caridad que realizaba eran de lo más conocidas en Inglaterra, y estaba creando un programa de asistencia social para alfabetizar niños en países sub-desarrollados. Era una pena que una persona que vivía para los demás no pudiera alcanzar la felicidad que se merecía.

Una vez en la heladería, ambas amigas se sentaron en la zona exterior de la heladería. Durante el camino, Helga había estado hablándole a Phoebe de la situación de su empresa frente a "Arald Corporetions". Phoebe sabía, por Gerald, que Arnold había estado dedicándole muchísimo tiempo y esfuerzo a ese asunto. Al parecer esas acciones eran sumamente valiosas para él.

-Gerald hace a menudo el comentario de que todo el conflicto se está volviendo demasiado personal,- dijo la morena, mirando de reojo a Helga para notar su reacción.

-Interesante,- musitó la rubia, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-A mi parecer, Arnold está tratando de llamar tu atención, Helga,-

-Eso es imposible,- espetó Helga enojada. –Dado que las últimas palabras que me dijo fueron: "No quiero volver a verte", dudo mucho que esté tratando de llamar mi atención. Ambos nos hemos dicho ya lo que nos teníamos que decir.-

-Pero Helga,- trató de razonar Phoebe,- ten en cuenta que nadie sabe donde estás actualmente, o qué estás haciendo. No hay ni un alma en Hillwood que sepa lo que sucedió, y si escucharas la de rumores que hay acerca de dónde te encuentras…-

-¿Qué clase de rumores?- preguntó Helga, divertida.

-Por ejemplo…-

-Vamos Phoebs, dime,-

Phoebe tenía la cara roja de vergüenza, pero Helga no podía notarlo.

-Hay quien dice que…-

-¿Qué?-

-Que te escapaste a Nueva Zelanda con Luke Harrison.-

Helga soltó una carcajada. Y con ganas. Desde su primer año en Oxford, se había hecho amiga de Luke Harrison, hijo del dueño del banco europeo de mayor prestigio. Luke era tierno, divertido y bromista. Sólo tenía un defecto. Era gay. Sí, el mejor amigo de Helga G. Pataki era homosexual. Sin embargo, lo disimulaba realmente bien. Le fascinaban los deportes y el automovilismo, y nunca se perdía una carrera de Richard Petty. Si Helga lo sabía, era porque él había decidido contárselo. Después de Phoebe, él era la persona en la que más confiaba. En esos momentos, él estaba en Italia, visitando a su abuela. Sin embargo, estaba segura que si se enteraba del rumor no haría más que alentarlo.

La verdad es que, por un acuerdo no verbal, ambos funcionaban de tapadera uno del otro. Hacía años que se especulaba sobre su supuesto noviazgo, ya que siempre se les veía juntos. Ambos lo aceptaban de buena gana porque les convenía. Nadie sospechaba de las verdaderas tendencias de Luke, y Helga mantenía alejados a sus numerosos pretendientes. Beneficioso y simple para ambos.

Disfrutaron de sus helados en silencio. Estaban tan contentas con su presencia mutua, que las palabras bastaban.

-Bueno, voy a pagar la cuenta. Espérame aquí Helga, y ni se te ocurra darme dinero,- objetó al ver cómo Helga buscaba su bolso, -yo fui la de la idea, así que yo invito. Enseguida vuelvo.-

Mientras esperaba a Phoebe, Helga se dedicó a escuchar el movimiento de la vida a su alrededor, el movimiento que tan bien conocía. Había extrañado Hillwood. A pesar de todo, ése era su hogar. Le tenía mucho cariño, y había estado alejada demasiado tiempo.

-¡Lila querido, qué sorpresa!-

El intencionado grito de Phoebe la hizo ponerse alerta inmediatamente. La puerta de la heladería se encontraba a sus espaldas, y era ahí donde estaba Phoebe. Si tenía mucho cuidado, tal vez Lila no notase que su amiga tenía compañía.

-Qué tal, Phoebs, ¿cómo te va?-

-Ah, no me quejo,- oyó que respondía su amiga, con una voz terriblemente nerviosa. ¿Es que no podía ser un poco menos obvia?, pensó Helga con irritación.

-Qué bien. Oye, ¿cómo va lo de la fiesta de compromiso?-

-Genial, estupendo. Sólo necesito ir a comprar unas últimas cosas, y es allá para donde voy. Si me disculpas, Lila…-

-Vamos, Phoebs, necesito tu ayuda. Quiero mostrarte algo y me digas lo que piensas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podemos ir ahora?-

-¿A… Ahora?- tartamudeó su amiga nerviosamente.

"Holy crap. Justo lo que necesitaba", pensó Helga, bastante amargada. Phoebe no podría negarse sin delatar que ella esta ahí, así que no tendría más remedio que acompañarla.

-Sí, por favor. Te prometo que no tardaremos, ¿de acuerdo?-

-B… bien. No tardaré mucho,- añadió un poco más alto, para que Helga comprendiera que quería que la esperara.

-Bien, es que realmente necesito que…- la voz de Lila se fue alejando conforme ella y Phoebe se dirigían al estacionamiento. Helga suspiró. Bien, por esta vez la había salvado. De ahora en adelante, tendría que tener mucho más cuidado si no quería que se descubriera dónde estaba.

Si no quería que _él_ descubriera dónde estaba…

Levantándose con desgana, buscó su teléfono. Necesitaba llamar a Niles para que viniera por ella. No estaba dispuesta a esperar durante horas con ese traje. Necesitaba llegar a su casa.

Después de un rato, Niles por fin llegó. Cogiendo su bolso, estaba a punto de subir a la limusina, cuando el velo se le atoró. Luchando por zafarse, la impaciencia fue mas fuerte y Helga lo tiró al suelo. Niles se apresuró a levantarlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Oh Dios mío,-

Ésa voz. Ella conocía esa voz. No podía ser, no era posible. De entre todas las personas…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOo

Wooooooolas!!

Ps aki sta el segundo cap. Este es mas bn para ke aprendamos un pokito acerk del pasado de Helga, de lo ke ha hecho en estos años. El siguiente cap. Es acerca de Arnold, de cómo vive él la pelea con Helga. No será un cap. Muy largo, y terminará en el mismo momento que este. Sólo para aclarar, no, Helga no está embarazada, está ciega. Mil grax x sus reviews, xfa sigan dejando más. Trataré de subir en cuanto pueda, va??

Besos!!

PD. Cambié mi Nickname, de ahora en adelante es Minerousse. Grax.


	3. C2:Viejas emociones, nuevos sentimientos

Arnold no podía creer su mala suerte

**Capítulo 2**

**Antiguas emociones y nuevos sentimientos**

**Por Minerousse**

Arnold no podía creer su mala suerte. No había viento. Justo el día que había decidido probar su nuevo velero, ni un pequeño soplo.

Suspiró. ¡Vaya si había sido un día aburrido! Desayuno de negocios a las ocho, junta de accionistas a las once, video-conferencia con un ejecutivo de Japón a la una… Necesitaba un respiro urgente. Observó a las personas que lo rodeaban. Familias enteras y felices disfrutaban de un tranquilo sábado en el parque. Sintió una punzada de tristeza en el pecho al recordar a sus abuelos. Hacía ya tres años que se habían ido, pero el dolor aún era demasiado grande. Echaba muchísimo de menos las pláticas con su abuelo y los extraños disfraces de su abuela. Desde que habían muerto, la casa de huéspedes no había sido la misma. A menudo pasaba por su antiguo cuarto, que era el único, junto con el de sus abuelos, que no estaba siendo ocupado. Sin embargo, cada vez tenía menos tiempo de ir. La compañía estaba exigiendo demasiado, y él tenía que sacrificar mucho de su tiempo de descanso para estar al corriente.

Gruñó al pasar junto a una de las bancas del parque. Esta tenía un viejo anuncio de los localizadores de "Pataki's Phones". La imagen de Bob Pataki vestido como Alteza Real realmente lo ponía de malas.

Helga…

Su rostro aún lo perseguía en sueños, incluso después de ocho años de no verla. Todavía temblaba al recordar lo sucedido en su último encuentro. Ese día la decepción que sentía hacia ella era tan grade, que había terminado diciendo una de las mentiras más asquerosas de toda su vida. Había tenido mucho tiempo para arrepentirse de lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, Helga se lo merecía. Lo que había hecho no tenía perdón. Ella había arruinado algo sumamente especial para él, y lo había hecho sin el menor remordimiento ni consideración. Había hecho lo correcto al sacarla de su vida, pensó, tratando de sentirse mejor. Helga era una mujer ruin y destructiva, avariciosa y egoísta. Por mucho que le doliera, la Helga dulce y simpática, escondida tras una máscara de frialdad y dureza que se imaginara durante tantos años, no era real. Helga era realmente fría y ruin, una niña caprichosa que había tratado de lograr lo único que nunca había podido conseguir.

El amor de él hacia ella.

Rió con amargura al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de conseguirlo. Hubo un tiempo en el que él habría hecho lo que fuera por conseguir una sonrisa de Helga. Unas cuantas semanas en las que lo único que podía pensar era en modos para estar cerca de ella. Cerca de esa niña que, desde el primer día del jardín de infancia, se le había metido tan profundamente en el corazón…

Pero eso era el pasado. Esto es el ahora. Lo último que había sabido de Helga era que estaba en un viaje de negocios en Milán, junto con su "colaborador", Luke Harrington. Eso había sido más de un año atrás. Desde entonces, no había sabido nada de la "princesa de hielo", como la había llamado Gerald una vez muchos años atrás. Hasta la fecha, Luke Harrison era el único pretendiente que se le conocía a la señorita Pataki. Sin embargo, Arnold sabía que había más. Muchos más. Según lo que Rhonda le había comentado, Helga no era particularmente "selectiva", a la hora de escoger a sus parejas. La lista de nombres que Rhonda le había dado era inmensa. Arnold no pudo menos que sentir amargura al pensar que una vez había creído ser el único en la vida de Helga, el más especial…

"-Deberías ver los enormes giros que manda a una cuenta en Egipto,-" le había dicho Rhonda una vez. "-Al parecer, mantiene un spa gigantesco en El Cairo. Pero claro, con todo lo que gana, cualquiera podría permitirse esos pequeños grandes lujos. Al parecer, hay un chiste entre sus empleados que dice que cuando va a terminar con alguna de sus "conquistas", les ofrece una semana de cortesía en el spa, con todos los gastos pagados. Qué clase de arpía tienes que ser para hacer algo tan descarado, ¿no te parece?-"

Arnold le daba la razón. Por lo que Rhonda había comentado, Helga se había convertido en una de tantas mujeres frívolas y ricas, a las que lo único que les interesaba era la buena vida. En el fondo, Arnold la comprendía. Había estado tan necesitada de afecto y atención durante su niñez, que era obvio que, ahora que podía conseguirlo, lo aprovechara al máximo. Sin embargo, eso no justificaba sus otros defectos, las cosas tan bajas que había hecho.

"Arnold, basta de pensar en Helga," se reprochó a sí mismo. "Tienes que concentrarte en hallar la forma de hacerte con las acciones."

A veces se preguntaba a sí mismo porqué era tan importante para él absorber "Pataki's Phones". El reto de conseguir las acciones que necesitaba se estaba convirtiendo en su vida entera. No era posible que quisiera vengarse de Helga, él no era una persona vengativa. Al contrario, siempre estaba dispuesto a dar segundas oportunidades.

Pero tenía que admitir que con Helga era diferente. Hacía ocho años, él la había tenido como la mujer más maravillosa sobre el planeta. La había colocado sobre un pedestal, y cuando ella se bajó de él, Arnold no había querido saber absolutamente nada de ella.

"Ella solía estar siempre para mí", recordó el rubio con amargura. "Aunque no fuésemos amigos del todo, siempre que estaba triste ella encontraba la forma de alegrarme. Cada momento que pasábamos juntos era mágico, sumamente especial. Siempre descubría algo nuevo acerca de ella. No me di cuenta que poco a poco llenaba el ideal de la mujer de mis sueños hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Si hubiera sabido entonces que todo era una trampa…"

"No seas tonto Arnold," se recriminó. "Tú nunca estuviste enamorado de Helga G. Pataki. Si la invitaste a salir fue sólo por curiosidad, para ver si en realidad te sentías atraído por ella. Pero amor… no, definitivamente no era amor."

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba en lo que había sido la casa de Helga. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba convertido en la sede principal de "Pataki's Phones". Recordó las veces que había visto a Helga salir malhumorada de esa casa, ya que nadie ahí le prestaba la menor atención. En esas ocasiones, él trataba de acompañarla, hacerle saber que no estaba sola. A veces creía que lo lograba, ya que Helga perdía a ratos esa mirada de desesperación que creía que nadie notaba. Entonces Arnold regresaba sonriente a su casa, ya que sentía que había podido hacer algo por una niña a la que él consideraba sumamente especial.

Siguió de largo a casa de los padres de Gerald, que lo habían invitado a comer a él y a su hijo. Phoebe, la esposa de Gerald, se había excusado, ya que había dicho que necesitaba ir al médico a hacerse su chequeo mensual.

Arnold sonrió al recordar la preocupación de su amigo ante su visita al médico. Sabía que eso sólo era una excusa, que Phoebe en realidad estaba organizando una fiesta en honor a su primer aniversario de matrimonio con Gerald. Sus dos amigos habían estado enamorados desde que él tenía uso de razón, y se alegraba mucho de que su historia hubiese tenido un final feliz. Había estado más que contento de ser su padrino, a pesar de las protestas del hermano de Gerald. La única que había faltado había sido la madrina de honor, que al parecer había considerado que la boda de su mejor amiga no era algo lo suficientemente importante como para que se dignara a poner un pie en un pueblucho como Hillwood de nuevo…

Ahí estaba otra vez, gastando sus pensamientos en Helga.

La comida estuvo deliciosa. Él y Gerald estuvieron discutiendo acerca del partido de béisbol que habían pasado en la tele en viernes por la tarde. Nada de negocios por el momento. Simplemente dos amigos que compartían algo que los unía.

-¿Sabes, viejo?- dijo Gerald de pronto. –Han abierto una inmensa heladería cerca de la Universidad. Phoebs se dio una vuelta por ahí el otro día, y al parecer los helados son deliciosos. ¿Porqué no nos damos una vuelta?-

-Eso sería estupendo,- aprobó Arnold. –Vayamos antes de que comience el partido.-

Así, los dos amigos, se subieron al auto en dirección a la Universidad. Al llegar ahí, pudieron notar que era la época del Festival Cultural, en el que cada estudiante se vestía de acuerdo a cualquier época y cultura del mundo, e iba cambiando cada dia de la semana. Era algo digno de verse. Fiebre del disco, princesas medievales, abolicionistas, gitanos…

-Sorprendente,- dijo Gerald. -¿Recuerdas cuando nosotros nos disfrazábamos? Era genial. Recuerdo que una vez Phoebs y yo fuimos Jane Eyre y Mr. Rochester. Fue genial. ¡Mira, viejo, abrieron una tienda de artículos deportivos! ¡Qué guay! Oye, ¿te importaría mucho ir por los helados mientras yo echo un vistazo rápido?-

-Jaja, por supuesto que no. Sólo recuerda, tienes que ahorrar dinero para el regalo de Phoebe.-

Dejando a su amigo, Arnold comenzó a caminar en dirección a la heladería. Comenzaron a inundarlo los recuerdos de su época de universitario. Había sido grandioso, casi todo el viejo grupo seguía igual de unido. Sólo faltaban Stinky, que se había mudado a Chicago, y…

Tropezó con una enorme limusina gris. ¿Una limusina en una heladería? Qué extraño. Que él supiera, el único con una limusina así de grande era Bob Pataki, pero él no lo veía por ningún lado.

-Mil gracias Niles, comenzaba a pensar que no iba a llegar nunca.-

Ésa voz.

No, era imposible Ella _no podía_ estar aquí, no podía ser. Ella no.

No después de tanto tiempo.

Se volteó para ver a una preciosa gitana. Un poco más baja que él, la chica tenía una tez demasiado blanca, que aún a lo lejos se veía irresistiblemente suave. Con su traje verde, parecía más una sombra que una persona de carne y hueso. Una pañoleta y un enorme velo le impedían ver su rostro. Sin embargo, al levantarse, el velo se atoró y la chica, impaciente por quitárselo, terminó tirándolo al piso. Entonces, él pudo ver un precioso cabello dorado y unas perfectas facciones.

Unas que no había visto en más de ocho años.

Aunque no podía ver bien sus ojos, sabía que era ella. Lo sabía. No había otra persona igual en la faz del planeta.

-Oh Dios mío-

Se puso pálida. Así fue como lo supo.

Era ella.

Era Helga Geraldine Pataki.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Wooooolas!!_

_¿Les gustó? Ay, espero que sí, porque es la una de la mañana, pero no podía desaprovechar el momento de inspiración._

_¿Cómo ven la perspectiva de Arnold? Súper confusa, no?? Ya lo sé, pero todo se irá aclarando. Como pueden ver, él le pidió que salieran, pero esa noche pasó algo horrible que arruinó todo._

_También he dejado que vean quién va a ser la mala de la historia. Ustedes díganme qué piensan acerca de eso. Lila es muy buena como para ponerse a decir todo eso de Helga, pero ella también juega un papel importante en el motivo por el que Arnold comenzó a desconfiar de Helga. ¿Y cuál es esa mentira que dijo de la que medio se arrepiente? Y ahí vuelve a aparecer el dichoso Luke. ¿Creen que Arnold sienta celos de él? Weno, no se pierdan la respuesta a todas estas preguntas, en el próximo episodio, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal, jajaja._

_Besos!! Gracias x sus reviews, realmente me animan muxo!!_

_Minerousse Pttr. Parthenopaeus_


	4. C3: Ocho años es mucho tiempo

**Capítulo 3**

**Ocho años es mucho tiempo**

**Por Minerousse**

Helga llegó a su habitación con el pulso acelerado. Apenas si había logrado escapar. Le había costado un mundo fingir que no había escuchado nada, subir a la limusina y ordenar a Niles conducir como alma que lleva el diablo. No podía creer su mala suerte. No podía ser que _él _la hubiera reconocido. No era posible. Maldito velo, ¿por qué tenía que haberse atorado justo en ese momento? Dios, no era posible que un simple susurro la hubiera alterado tanto.

El recuerdo de esa dulce voz detuvo su corazón por unos momentos. Era él. Por fin. Después de ocho largos años, era aún inconfundible. Podía imaginarlo perfectamente. Justo como estaba en la última fotografía que había visto de él. Por fin más alto que ella, con su mismo cabello dorado, su mirada dulce y su boca bonita. Exhalaba elegancia de cada uno de sus poros, y su porte era sencillamente majestuoso. Sólo ella sabía lo que ese aire angelical escondía tan bien. La terrible mezquindad, la crueldad, el interés…

Ahora tenía que apurarse. No estaba segura de si él querría verla, pero lo más seguro es que atara cabos, y descubriera que si ella estaba ahí era por el asunto de las acciones. Sintió una cruel satisfacción al pensar en eso. No era ningún secreto su asombrosa capacidad en los negocios. Si Arnold había logrado avanzar tanto hasta ahora, era porque ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en la empresa, gracias a su padre. Desde que había dejado su puesto, su padre había asegurado a todo el mundo que ella se estaba tomando unas bien merecidas vacaciones, así que no se le debía molestar con ningún asunto de negocios. Por supuesto, no había querido que el mundo se enterara que un miembro de su familia se había convertido en un discapacitado.

Eso era lo que más lastimaba a Helga. Al fin había logrado acercarse a su padre. Lograr que estuviera orgulloso de ella. Le había costado muchísimo esfuerzo, pero por fin había logrado que se aprendiera su nombre. Que ella era Helga, no Olga. La primera vez que la había llamado así ella se había quedado estática, incapaz de hablar por la impresión.

Sin embargo todo eso se había esfumado. La cercanía que había compartido con su padre ya no existía. Si acaso la llamaba una vez al mes para preguntarle si ya había recuperado la vista. Qué bruto insensible. Esas llamadas no hacían más que mortificar a Helga, ya que sabía que las posibilidades de una recuperación eran mínimas. Sin embargo, hacía mucho había aprendido que la autocompasión no servía de nada. Desde entonces ella era la personificación del optimismo. No dejaba que nada la lastimara, y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa era la razón de que acudiera tan rápido en cuanto su padre la llamó. A pesar de todo, una parte de ella todavía era la niña que esperaba que su padre quisiera pasar algún tiempo con ella, aunque este estuviera muy ocupado con uno de los conciertos de piano de Olga. Necesitaba volver 

a sentirse útil, necesitada. Si salvaba la compañía, le demostraría a su padre que todavía servía para algo, que Helga G. Pataki no estaba vencida del todo.

Si Arnold seguía siendo como lo recordaba, no tardaría en aparecerse por ahí. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado para que él no advirtiera su ceguera. No podría soportarlo. A pesar de lo que le había hecho, Arnold había sido muy importante en su vida. No quería que la viera débil, desprotegida. No le daría tiempo de burlarse de su situación. Con ayuda de Lydia, una de las doncellas, y la que más le agradaba hasta el momento, se puso un sobrio pantalón beige, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja. Se recogió el cabello en un sobrio moño, completó el vestuario con unos lentes de sol. Listo. Se sentó en una banca en el jardín principal, y se dispuso a fingir que leía una serie de documentos. Ahora todo dependía de lo buena actriz que fuera.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arnold estacionó enfurecido su Porche rojo en el estacionamiento de visitantes de la mansión Pataki. Helga había huido de él. Cuando lo había visto, se había puesto pálida, pero había fingido no haber escuchado y se había subido a la limusina como si nada. Bueno, él no era ningún cobarde. No sabía exactamente porqué, pero necesitaba verla. Tantos años odiándola debían ser compensados. Necesitaba ver a la Helga ruin, déspota y egoísta de sus fantasías. Tenía que recordar todas sus debilidades, todos sus defectos. A través de los años, despreciarla se había vuelto más una costumbre que un sentimiento. Bien, necesitaba cambiar eso.

También tenía que averiguar qué estaba haciendo ella en Hillwood. Por lo que sabía ella estaba tomando unas vacaciones en alguna remota playa del planeta. Si había decidido regresar, seguramente era a causa del pleito con su compañía. Arnold sonrió ante el pensamiento. Le demostraría a la princesita que, si ella una vez le había arrebatado uno de sus sueños más preciados, él estaría más que satisfecho de hacer lo mismo.

-Buenas tardes, busco a la señorita Helga Pataki,- dijo a la muchacha que le abrió la puerta. La chica, de unos veinte años aproximadamente, no pareció nada sorprendida de verlo, ya que le dijo:

-La señorita Pataki está en el jardín. Me pidió que si recibía visitas, los condujera para allá. Si me permite,-

Un poco sorprendido de que Helga accediese a verlo, siguió a la muchacha por la casa. Sólo había estado una vez ahí, hacía un mes, para discutir unos asuntos con Bob Pataki. Todo seguía como siempre. El vestíbulo principal era impresionante. Daba la sensación de que estabas en un museo, más que en una casa. Arnold recordó que a Helga le encantaba tener un montón de objetos personales. Todas sus pertenencias tenían siempre su nombre, siempre notabas que algo era _de Helga_. Esta casa, en cambio, no parecía que fuera de nadie.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que está aquí la señorita Pataki?- preguntó, sólo por hacer conversación.

-Llegó ayer, cerca de la medianoche. La señorita no quería causar mucho revuelo con su llegada, pero la señora Olga salió a recibirla. Había estado muy ocupada preparando su habitación. Debería haber visto, llegaron cajas y cajas de ropa para el nuevo guardarropa de la señorita.-

Al parecer la muchacha era buena conversadora. Ansioso por enterarse de más detalles sobre su antigua amiga, Arnold la animó a proseguir.

-¿Un nuevo guardarropa? ¿Es que la señorita Pataki no trajo suficiente equipaje?-

-Oh, no, señor. La señorita no traía nada más que un bolso de mano. Al parecer le había pedido a su hermana que le comprara ropa sólo para unos tres días, pero ya conoce usted a la señora. Cuando comienza a hacer compras no hay quien la pare. De hecho, este de aquí es el cuarto de la señorita.-

Pasaron junto a una habitación solitaria. El tamaño de la cama era inmenso, no había muchos muebles, a excepción de un tocador, el armario y un pequeño escritorio con una computadora portátil. Sin embargo, lo que más impresionó a Arnold era el inmenso desorden.

Había un montón de ropa regada por todos lados, sobre la cama y debajo de ella, por todo el suelo, sobre una silla, incluso encima de la computadora.

-Vaya, ¿pero qué sucedió?- preguntó el rubio, asombrado.

-Bueno, es que a la señorita… le cuesta un poco elegir lo que va a ponerse,- dijo la chica, de pronto nerviosa. ¿A qué se debería? Era muy extraño. De pronto se quedó callada, y no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que llegaron al jardín.

-Permítame anunciarle a la señorita que está usted aquí,- dijo.

-No, no hace falta, estoy seguro que ella me verá,- dijo Arnold con una sonrisa. No sabía porqué, pero quería hacer una entrada sorprendente, que ella no lo viera hasta que él hubiera armado el coraje suficiente para encararla. –Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre,- le ofreció una sonrisa que no pretendía nada más que ser amable, pero la chica cayó a sus pies en ese momento.

-Ly… Lydia, pero señor, creo que debería…-

-No te preocupes, no me la voy a comer. Muchas gracias por tu plática, Lydia, fue de lo más interesante,- Avanzó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a Lydia de responderle. Buscándola con la mirada, localizó a Helga. Estaba sentada en una banca de piedra, leyendo unos papeles.

Se paralizó. Estaba simplemente preciosa. Más seria y formal de lo que la viera nunca, esta no era a muchacha dura y mordaz que conociera años atrás. Esta era _una mujer_. Una mujer sumamente atractiva. Con su traje beige, se veía sumamente profesional, mordiendo un lápiz, como meditado, anotó unas cifras en el papel. El moño que tenía empezaba a soltarse, por lo que algunos cabellos 

le caían libres por la cara, mostrando unos rizos rebeldes y preciosos. Unos lentes de sol le impedían observar esos ojos tan lindos y dulces que recordaba. Sin embargo, se veía hermosa. Simplemente maravillosa.

--Si no te molesta, Arnold, me incomoda muchísimo que la gente se me quede viendo. Estoy a punto de salir para una junta, así que te ruego que digas lo que vienes a decir pronto.-

El chico se sobresaltó. No era posible que ella lo hubiera visto, si no había despegado sus ojos de las hojas en ningún momento. Aunque claro, con los lentes de sol él no podía saber eso con certeza.

Parte de él gritaba porque diera señas de que lo había visto. Estaba recargado en un árbol a su izquierda. Pensando qué decirle. Sabía que se veía impotente. Al igual que su padre, había tenido que esperar hasta la pubertad para dar el estirazo. Ahora, con su metro 85 de estatura, era muy apuesto. Su rostro poseía cierto brillo de madurez, pero era muy bien parecido. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás, mostrando su atractivo rostro. Sus rasgos eran elegantes y amables, y siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo.

Claro, exceptuando a la persona que tenía al lado.

-Sólo venía a cerciorarme de que en verdad estás aquí,- consiguió decir al fin. –Cuando te vi en la heladería tuve que abofetearme a mí mismo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡La princesa Pataki se digna a honrarnos con su presencia!,- no pudo evitar el sarcasmo de su voz. Helga llevaba más de un año desaparecida, sin que nadie supiera nada de ella. Su familia se había negado a hacer declaraciones, y Luje Harrison, su supuesto novio, llevaba sin aparecerse casi la misma cantidad de tiempo. Se rumoreaba mucho que estaban juntos, pero al parecer, no había rastros de Luke por ninguna parte.

-Bueno, pues ya lo viste. Vine para impedir que me quites mi empresa. No te preocupes, no estaré aquí mucho tiempo. Sólo el suficiente para ponerte en tu lugar y volver a desaparecer de tu vida.-

No podía creerlo. ¡Ella ni siquiera había levantado la vista! Sintió una pizca de remordimiento ante sus palabras. Recordó lo que le había dicho la última vez que se vieron, y se preguntó si en parte ésa no era la razón de que Helga hubiese tardado tanto en volver.

…**+FlAsH bAcK+…**

_-Pero Arnold…- la voz de Helga era suplicante, pero él no se ablandó en lo más mínimo. Necesitaba ser fuerte. Helga no era lo que había aparentado todos estos años. Lo había engañado. Había intentado manipularlo por el odio corrosivo que sentía hacia Lila. _

_-No, Helga. No quiero que lo discutamos. Yo ya te dije la verdad. No hay nada más que decir del asunto,- le costaba mantenerse fuerte. Lo que había dicho no era ni de cerca la verdad, pero Helga no podía saberlo. _

_-Es sólo que me cuesta creer lo que dijiste. Tú no eres así, Arnold, eres incapaz de hacer algo tan… ruin, tan mezquino,- ya más clamada, Helga miraba a Arnold con los ojos cargados de desesperanza. –Eres mi amigo. Yo creí…- incapaz de seguir hablando, Helga bajó la mirada. No podía haber sido tan estúpida. No podía haber creído ni por un segundo que Arnold era capaz de sentir algo por ella… no por ella…_

_Decidido, Arnold sintió endurecerse su corazón. Lo que iba a decir no tenía perdón, pero Helga se lo merecía. Ella había decidido mucho tiempo atrás que él iba a ser sólo para ella, y había hecho cosas horribles por conseguirlo. Había destruido la buena opinión que tenían los demás de su moral intachable. Lo había puesto ante los ojos del mundo como un sucio canalla. Ante los ojos de Lila…_

_-Yo nunca podría ser amigo de una persona tan… tan horrible. Helga, eres la persona más desconsiderada que he conocido. Apartas a todos de ti, eres fría, insensible, egoísta… Por tu culpa perdía Lila, LA ÚNICA CHICA,- recalcó esas frases con el fin de hacer más daño,- a la que alguna vez he querido. La apartaste de mí y desde entonces no ha querido dirigiré la palabra. La única persona que te soporta es Phoebe, y la verdad no tengo idea de porqué…-_

_-Arnold, yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que pasó con Lila,- la voz de Helga era fría. Las palabras de Arnold la habían hecho pedazos. Sabía muy bien lo que todos pensaban de ella, el modo en que no comprendían que si los apartaba era porque no sabía cómo aceptar el cariño, no porque no los quisiera. Pero que Arnold le dijera eso… Él era como los demás, incapaz de ver lo que Helga escondía. A veces la chica sentía que Arnold realmente comprendía, pero no era así. Él sólo la había utilizado. La había creído incapaz de tener sentimientos, no le había importado hacerla albergar esperanzas… _

_-No te creo,- dijo Arnold. –Me has demostrado la clase de persona que eres. No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Lo único que lamento es no haber podido completar mis planes…-_

_-¡Si Lila te dejó fue porque no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para mantenerla a tu lado!,- gritó Helga, al borde de la histeria. No le importaba nada, no le importaba lastimarlo, dándole donde sabía que más le dolía. Lo único que quería era que él sintiera una mínima parte del dolor que le había causado a ella. _

_Arnold se quedó frío. Incapaz de seguir manteniendo la conversación, dijo lo único que quedaba por decir. –Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida. A partir de este momento, estás muerta para mí, Helga Pataki. No quiero volver a verte.- Salió de la casa de Helga en silencio, con el rostro impasible. Dentro, una temblorosa Helga se derrumbó, hundida en un mar de llanto._

…**+EnD oF FlSh BaCk+…**

No, no era por eso. Si Helga no había vuelto era porque no había querido. Porque había estado tan hundida en su mundo de placer y riqueza que se había olvidado de todo lo demás, como le había comentado Rhonda.

-Si crees que puedes posponer lo inevitable, estás muy equivocada. Me haré con esas acciones lo quieras o no, y tendrás que conformarte. "Pataki's Phones" pronto será parte de "Arald Corporetions", lo quieras o no.- dijo, mordaz. No iba a ceder, si ése era el juego que ella quería jugar, lo jugaría.

Helga, por fin, dirigió su mirada hacia donde él estaba. Pero era una mirada que sólo reflejaba indiferencia, como si lo que él dijo apenas hubiese sido escuchado.

-Bueno, como quieras. Supongo que al final todo es una cuestión de quién tiene más dinero para hacerse con esas acciones. Eres consciente que sólo tengo que conseguir un 2 por ciento, ¿no? De ese modo jamás serás accionista mayoritario. Tú, en cambio, necesitas un 22 por ciento. Creo que es bastante claro quién lleva las de ganar en este asunto.-

No parecía estarlo viendo realmente. Aunque su mirada estaba puesta en él, en realidad era como si lo atravesase.

Arnold sonrió de medio lado. Aunque lo que Helga decía era cierto, él aún tenía un haz bajo la manga. Uno que no pensaba revelar hasta que Helga hubiese hecho su jugada. Era como el juego del perro y el gato, al final, el más hábil era el que vencía.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular de Helga. Hurgando en su bolso, Helga descolgó.

-¿Bueno?-

A instante en que escuchó la voz al otro lado del teléfono, su rostro se suavizó. La expresión firme y dura de su cara se convirtió en… ¿añoranza?

-¿Qué tal, Luke…?-

Arnold se tensó. Luke Harrison. Justo lo que faltaba. Se preguntó si lo de su relación iba en serio. Aunque nunca nadie los había visto en ninguna situación que los comprometiera, su amistad era demasiado estrecha para ser sólo eso. Y a juzgar por la expresión de Helga, él apostaba a que sí.

Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que el retortijón de sus entrañas era por algún alimento que le había caído mal.

-¿Ya está mejor tu abuela…? ¿Sí? ¡Qué bueno…! Dime… no, no, para nada, estaba conversando con un… ejecutivo. No, nada importante, no te preocupes…-

"¡¡Nada importante??"

-¿En serio? No, no tenía pensado quedarme mucho tiempo, pero… No es necesario. Bueno, si quieres, pero prométeme que sólo serán unos días. Planeo regresar a Londres lo antes posible… Ok, entonces te espero. Tengo una junta en unos momentos, pero no creo que haya problema. ¿Me esperas, ok…? …Yo también, mucho. Besos, bye.-

No era posible, si había escuchado bien. Luke venía para acá. Tal vez no podía pasar mucho tiempo lejos de su amorcito, pensó Arnold con amargura.

-Mi abogado se pondrá en contacto con los tuyos mañana, para seguir discutiendo esto. Lo siento, Arnold, pero creo que será mejor que te retires, comienza a hacérseme tarde,- dijo Helga con voz un tanto extraña., mirando hacia otro lado.

Bien, era obvio que ella no lo quería ahí.

-De acuerdo. Si guerra quieres, guerra tendrás. Hasta luego, señorita Pataki,- con una burlona reverencia, Arnold se alejó en dirección a la casa.

Una vez que Helga lo escuchó alejarse, soltó un suspiro cansado. Eso había estado cerca. Dio gracias al cielo por el perfume tan penetrante que él usaba. De otro modo tal vez ni se hubiera percatado que él estaba ahí.

"Aunque, aún ciega, podría reconocerlo entre una multitud," pensó la chica con ironía. No podía creer que no hubiese notado su ceguera. Realmente había estado rezando para no ponerlo bajo sospecha. Al parecer había funcionado, él no había dicho nada raro. Arnold estaba cambiado. No sabía definir qué exactamente, pero algo era diferente en él. Toda la afabilidad y cordialidad que existían a su alrededor ya no estaban. O tal vez sólo las dejaba de lado cuando estaba con ella. Era difícil de saber. Ocho años era mucho tiempo.

"Muy bien, ahora a prepararse". Llamó a Lydia, necesitaba apresurarse si no quería llegar tarde a la junta. También tendría que recoger a Luke en la noche. Suspiró. Su amigo insistiría en que alargara su estancia, y entre él y Phoebe, no tendría corazón para negarse. Era hora de considerar seriamente el próximo paso a dar.

Su amigo había estado raro al teléfono. Helga tenía miedo de lo que podría decirle al llegar. Si era lo que pensaba…

Realmente necesitaba una buena sesión de meditación con la almohada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Wooooolas!!_

_Xfa, díganme cómo les va pareciendo. Este cap. estuvo en mi mente desde el comienzo. Fue la primera idea que me llegó de cómo hacer el fic. _

_Además, ¿qué opinan de los recuerdos de Arnold? Al parecer no será nada fácil que esos dos se pongan de acuerdo sobre qué fue lo que realmente sucedió. ¿Quién creen que tenga razón? Xfa, déjenme sus comentarios acerca de lo que les va pareciendo, necesito saber cómo voy. De antemano mil grax._

_Como adelanto, simplemente les diré que Luke hará su triunfal aparición. Realmente complicará las cosas, ya que pondrá los nervios de Arnold patas arriba. Verán, ya que Helga sufrió tanto durante toda la serie, a causa de sus celos irracionales con todas las chicas que a Arnold le gustaban, Luke es un personaje creado única y exclusivamente con la finalidad de volver a Arnold loco de celos. Ya han visto que él no es tan impasible como quiere creer, así que realmente espero divertirme con esto._

_Mil gracias, a Shirabe Hikeda, ratoncito82, and thanks to Hellerick Ferlibay, sus opiniones realmente me alientan a seguir. Si alguien tiene una idea que le gustaría estuviera en la historia, le ruego la comparta, estoy abierta a todas las opciones._

_De nuevo, espero sus reviews. Grax x seguir la historia, estaré encantada de saber su opinión._

_Besos!!_

_Minerousse Potter Parthenopaeus_


	5. C4: Conclusiones precipitadas

Helga llegaba del brazo de Luke Harrison, y estaba sencillamente radiante

**Capítulo 4**

**Conclusiones precipitadas**

**Por Minerousse**

Helga salió de la sala de juntas con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Dos millones y medio de dólares era lo que iba a costarle hacerse con 10 por ciento de las acciones de la empresa y vencer a Arnold definitivamente.

Había estado metida con esos tres odiosos hombres durante casi cuatro horas. A base de sobornos, amenazas e incluso intentos de chantaje, por fin habían llegado a una conclusión. Si para el siguiente viernes ella les daba ésa cantidad, le cederían el control suficiente sobre la empresa para que el Cabeza de balón no volviera a intentar nada. Sin embargo, Helga no estaba muy segura de seguir esta táctica. Por lo que le había podido sacar a Justin, él ya había hablado anteriormente con Arnold. No dudaba que él ya hubiera hecho un trato con los tres ejecutivos, ofreciéndoles el doble de lo que ella propusiera. Tendría que idear alguna otra táctica de respaldo, por si las moscas. Simplemente necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que el plan brillante apareciese en su mente.

-Oh Dios, voy a llegar tarde,- musitó, mientras esperaba por Niles, que la llevaría al aeropuerto a recoger a Luke.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arnold miraba a través de la ventana de su oficina, pensativo. Su encuentro con Helga el día anterior lo había dejado pasmado. Había cambiado tanto… Arnold había llegado a la mansión Pataki esperando encontrarse con la muchacha hosca y algo brusca de diecinueve años que recordaba, y en su lugar se había encontrado una adulta hecha y derecha, que en lugar de ser brusca mostraba sólo una fría cortesía. Una mujer que controlaba sus emociones cien veces mejor de lo que la niña y la adolescente lo hacían. Una mujer que no se dejaba amedrentar por él, que no escondía lo que pensaba. En fin, había encontrado una mujer maravillosa a la que no sabía cómo tratar.

Si dejaba vagar sus pensamientos, le costaba recordar que se suponía que debía odiarla por lo que le había hecho, pero cada vez era más difícil decir porqué no podía perdonarla, porqué no podía entregarle su corazón de nuevo.

"Porque ella te odia", se recordó amargamente. "Porque hace ocho años la alejaste de tu vida de la manera más ruin, y porque ella seguramente ha salido adelante, mientras que tú sigues haciéndote ideas estúpidas. ¡Por Dios! ¡Si Harrison incluso va a venir a verla!"

Su secretaria, la señora Wilkins, habló por el intercomunicador.

-Disculpe, señor, aquí hay un caballero que desea verlo.-

-¿De quién se trata, Amanda?- preguntó Arnold, poco interesado. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí, en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, con una linda rubia sentada en una banca…

-Dice que se llama Luke Harrison, señor,-

Ok, regreso al planeta Tierra inmediato. ¿Qué podría querer Harrison con él? Una o dos veces habían coincidido en algún evento social, pero jamás había cruzado más de dos palabras con él. Era más que obvio que se trataba de Helga. Frunciendo el ceño. Le indicó a la señora Wilkins que lo dejara pasar.

A primera vista, Luke era un hombre impresionante. Con su metro noventa de estatura, de padre inglés y madre italiana, Harrison poseía pelo negro azabache provocadoramente revuelto, ojos grises muy expresivos, y sonrisa gentil y tierna. Sonrió a Arnold con alegría y le estrechó la mano afablemente.

-Bueno bueno Arnold, ¿te puedo llamar Arnold, verdad? Es todo un placer volver a verte.-

-Luke Harrison,- Arnold sabía que Harrison era la afabilidad personificada, y trató de ser lo más cordial que pudo. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo veía, una imagen de él y Helga besándose a la sombra de un árbol se interponía en su mente, y le era casi imposible mantenerse tranquilo.

-Por favor, es sólo Luke.-

-Siéntate, por favor.-

-Muchas gracias,- Luke hizo caso a su petición.

-¿A qué debo el honor?- preguntó Arnold, ofreciéndole algo de beber mediante señas.

-Te acepto whisky, si no es mucha molestia,- Arnold se lo sirvió. –Por tu expresión cuando entré, parece que no te tomó muy por sorpresa saber que estoy en América.-

-Ayer, cuando llamaste a la señorita Pataki, yo era el… ejecutivo, con el que estaba hablando,- Arnold no pudo evitar una expresión de sorna al decir esto.

-¿Ah, en serio? Bueno, pues es de ella precisamente de quien quiero hablarte, aunque parece que esto tampoco te sorprende,-

-¿Qué quieres hablar sobre Helga?- Arnold se felicitó a sí mismo por su tono de indiferencia

-Tengo entendido que el motivo de que ella esté aquí es a causa de una disputa por unas acciones de "Pataki's Phones". No pienses que me estoy entrometiendo, si te pregunto esto es únicamente a causa de mi genuino interés por el bienestar de Helga. Supongamos que te conviertes en el accionista mayoritario de "Pataki's", ¿tienes pensado absorber la empresa?-

-Sinceramente, no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia,- dijo Arnold con mirada fría.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Luke, quien ahora miraba al rubio mortalmente serio.

-Mira, Arnold, quiero ser completamente sincero contigo. No tengo nada personal contra ti, pero Helga es demasiado especial para mí como para arriesgarme a que sufra más daño. Hace ocho años la lastimaste en lo más hondo, logrando que huyera de todo lo que conocía con el único propósito de no volver a toparse contigo,- no, no me interrumpas, dijo al ver que Arnold quería protestar, -yo lo sé todo, y con todo me refiero a TODO. No juzgo tu error, porque yo estuve a punto de cometerlo una vez,- Luke se aclaró la garganta, incómodo. –Por suerte, como tú, recapacité a tiempo. En parte te agradezco lo que hiciste, ya que me permitiste conocer a la mujer más especial con la que he tenido el honor de cruzarme. Pero este no es el mejor momento para alterar a mi _cara_. Su salud no es…- al llega r a este punto se le quebró la voz, pero Arnold casi no lo notó. Helga no estaba mal. Helga _no podía _estar mal. No Helga, ella era fuerte, invencible.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso?- El temblor en su voz era evidente.

De pronto, el cielo se abrió para Luke. Este hombre amaba a su _Carina_, no podía ser de otro modo. Se le notaba en cada músculo del cuerpo, en cada susurro de su respiración agitada. El sentimiento de Helga había sido mutuo todos estos años.

La revelación lo conmocionó. Aunque, ¿quién no se enamoraría de una persona tan linda como Helga? Debía actuar rápido si quería ayudar a su amiga. Por suerte llevaba consigo algo que podría ayudarlo.

-Me temo que eso debe decírtelo ella,- lo observó suspicaz. –Dices que estuviste con ella ayer, ¿en serio no notaste…?-

-¿No noté qué?- la nota de desesperación en la voz de Arnold era evidente. –Dime, te lo suplico, ¿qué es lo que tiene?-

-Te recomiendo que hables con ella si quieres saberlo. Prometí no decir nada hasta que ella lo decidiera así,- al llegar a este punto, Luke lucía mucho más animado. –Las palabras hacen milagros, aunque no lo creas. Helga tiene un corazón muy grande, pero necesita mucho apoyo en esta etapa de su vida.-

Arnold no dejaba de pensar. Tenía que saber lo que le sucedía a _su _Helga. Tenía que saberlo. Luke, sin embargo, indiferente a sus preocupaciones, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Voy a dejarte un DVD. Es una grabación de Helga, en su primer Festival de Talleres de Oxford. Ése fue el día que la conocí,- su sonrisa se ensanchó. –Por lo que me dijo, escribió esta canción poco antes de llegar a Inglaterra. Estoy seguro que con esto aprenderás más de ella que cualquier cosa que yo te diga.- dejó un DVD sobre una mesa de café y se marchó, tarareando una canción.

Ignorando el DVD, Arnold se sentó, abrumado. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. Lo que Luke había dicho sobre el estado de salud de Helga no tenía sentido. Él la había visto hacía poco y ella lucía estupenda.

Las palabras de Luke le retumbaban en los oídos. _"Su salud no es… eso debe decírtelo ella… ¿en serio no notaste…? Te recomiendo que hables con ella si quieres saberlo… Prometí no decir nada hasta que ella lo decidiera así… en esta etapa de su vida… no decir nada hasta que ella lo decidiera así…"_

Arnold se levantó de golpe. No podía ser. No eso. Por Dios, de todas las cosas posibles…

Una ira indescriptible se apoderó de él. Los celos, intratables y poderosos, se adueñaron de sí y tomaron el completo control de su mente. Harrison era un completo idiota. Por un momento lo había hecho temer lo peor, pero la respuesta estaba ahí, clara como el agua.

Helga estaba embarazada.

Por supuesto. No había otra explicación posible. Y, desde luego, Harrison era el padre. Si no quería que Helga estuviese bajo mucho estrés, era porque su adorada novia debía estar completamente saludable para llevar bien su embarazo.

Tenía que verla. Necesitaba decirle lo que pensaba de ella.

"Momento", pensó Arnold para sí. "No tienes porqué reclamarle. Ella siguió su vida. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo."

"Pero ella estaba enamorada de mí," el debate interno del Cabeza de balón era sorprendente. "Yo lo sé. Ella me quería, me quería desde hacía mucho. Me lo dijo ese día en Industrias Futuro."

"No, no es cierto," dijo otra parte de su cerebro. "Helga te quería únicamente porque odiaba a Lila, y como tú querías a Lila, la chica se empeñó en que debías quererla a ella. Por su culpa perdiste a Lila, recuérdalo. Helga planeaba botarte la noche que le pediste una cita. Rhonda te lo dijo. Tú simplemente quieres creer que no es así, que Helga no era así de egoísta, pero lo es. Seguramente esto lo planearon entre Harrison y ella. Querían hacer que creyeras que estaba gravemente enferma, para que te ablandaras y no absorbieras su empresa. Sí, eso es. Eso es lo que querían."

Sin razonar muy bien, tomó el DVD que Luke le había dejado y salió rápidamente de su oficina, en dirección al estacionamiento. No sabía lo que Harrison había puesto en ese DVD, pero seguramente era alguna otra estupidez para ablandarlo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo tomaba por tonto? El que siempre quisiera ver el lado bueno de las personas no significaba que fuera a creerse todo lo que le dijeran como un imbécil.

No supo ni cómo, pero logró llegar a la mansión Pataki veinte minutos después. Estacionó el Porche como pudo y caminó a grandes zancadas en dirección a la casa. Sabía que Olga no estaba, porque había ido a reunirse con su esposo a Singapur, donde estaba de reunión de negocios. Sus dos hijos estaban actualmente en un internado en Suiza, por lo que Helga debería estar sola con Luke Harrison. El sólo pensamiento lo puso aún más fúrico de lo que ya estaba, si eso era posible.

Sin esperar a tocar el timbre, abrió la puerta.

Escuchó risas y voces en un salón a su izquierda. Dirigiéndose allí, encontró a Helga tirada en el piso, con Luke de cuclillas encima de ella.

Un observador curioso hubiese notado que Luke estaba haciéndole cosquillas, pero no Arnold.

-¡Eres una maldita embustera!- gritó, con el corazón saliéndosele por el pecho.

Fue entonces cuando ambos se dieron cuanta que él estaba ahí. Luke se incorporó de un salto, bastante sorprendido. ¿Habría venido aquí tan rápido a causa del DVD? No lo creía. El propósito del objeto era que Arnold recapacitara acerca de los supuestos sentimientos mezquinos de Helga, pero no creía que fuese tan eficaz como para que el rubio llegara tan rápido con una declaración de amor. Aunque, a juzgar por sus palabras, eso era lo último que tenía en mente.

Ayudó a Helga a pararse. Esta se acomodó rápidamente su traje sastre azul celeste, bastante coqueto, y el pequeño sombrero cuadrado con un velo en forma de red que protegía sus ojos. Trató de dirigir su rostro en dirección a Arnold, en un intento desesperado de que él no notara su ceguera.

-¡Arnold! ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?-

-Hace ocho años trataste de engañarme, ¡y por poco lo conseguiste! Pensé que en ese tiempo debía haber madurado un poco, pero ya me di cuenta que no es así,- de sus ojos saltaban chispas. -¡Eres una arpía, Helga G. Pataki!-

-No… no tengo idea de a qué te refieres,- balbuceó la chica, sorprendida. ¿Este era Arnold? ¿Este era el chico tranquilo, paciente y amable del que se había enamorado? ¡Imposible!

Arnold dirigió entonces su vista hacia Luke.

-Trataste de engatusarme con el truco ese de su "supuesta" enfermedad, ¿no es cierto? ¡Admítelo! ¡Sé muy bien que lo hicieron para que yo me ablandara y decidiera no absorber la empresa! ¡Y casi lo consiguen! ¡De nuevo, la engatusadora señorita Pataki estuvo a punto de hacerme caer en sus redes!-

Luke dio un paso adelante.

-No pienso permitirme que…-

-Oh, el orgulloso padre sale en defensa de su adorada noviecita. ¡Qué conmovedor!- en este punto, los celos de Arnold habían ganado completamente la batalla sobre su habitual raciocinio. –Si la señorita es tan valiente como dice, ¡que venga a defenderse ella sola!-

Entonces Helga decidió no seguir callada.

-Óyeme tú, pedazo de idiota sin cerebro. No tengo idea de qué burradas estás diciendo, pero te exijo que salgas en este momento de mi casa. Nadie aquí ha tratado de engañarte nunca, ¡así que te aconsejo que dejes de hacer numeritos y regreses derechito por donde has venido!-

Arnold la miró, con ojos llenos de incredulidad.

-¡Por Dios, Helga, te conozco desde hace veinticuatro malditos años, y en todo ese tiempo no has hecho otra cosa que engañarme! ¡Los dos sabemos que cuando teníamos 16 años y empecé a salir con Lila, contrataste a un experto para hacer unas fotos falsas de mí engañando a Lila con otra! ¡Lila no me ha dirigido la palabra desde entonces, y todo el mundo pensó que yo era un canalla miserable que engañó a la chica a la que le había estado rogando por una cita desde hacía siete malditos años! ¡Niégalo! ¡Niégalo, atrévete a decirme que no es cierto!-

Helga soltó un largo suspiro, cansada.

-Arnold, ya me cansé de decirte que no fui yo quien hizo eso. ¡Cielos! Yo hubiese sido incapaz de lastimarte. Pero claro, jamás me tuviste confianza. Eres el cerdo más superficial que he tenido el disgusto de conocer, y, por última vez, ¡quiero que salgas de mi casa!-

Helga dio media vuelta, esperando que el chico se fuera. Sin embargo, Arnold no tenía intención alguna de marcharse por el momento.

-Ah, claro, y esperas que te crea. ¿Recuerdas ese día, en el festival del queso? ¡Hiciste todo lo posible para que no tuviera ninguna oportunidad con Ruth, y desde entonces saboteaste cada oportunidad que tenía de salir con una chica!-

-Arnold, por el amor de Dios, ¡teníamos nueve años! No tengo idea de cómo te enteraste de eso, y francamente ya no me importa, ¡pero éramos unos niños! Todos estábamos muy estúpidos en esa época.- Helga seguía de espaldas a Arnold, por lo que este no notó las lágrimas de desesperación que comenzaban a rodar por el rostro de la chica rubia. ¡Después de tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo podía Arnold haberse enterado de algo semejante?

-Pero no has parado de mentirme, Helga, ni siquiera ahora,- los ojos de Arnold mostraban un eterno tormento, -ustedes dos trataron de engatusarme para que sintiera lástima de tu estado de salud y me negara a absorber la empresa de tu padre. ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? Hubiera sido preferible a esta asquerosa mentira.-

-¿De qué diantre estás hablando? ¿Qué verdad? ¿A qué te refieres…?-

-¡A que estás embarazada! ¡A que no eres más que una sucia miserable que no pudo esperar para enredarse con el primer hombre que encontró! ¡Te odio, Helga Pataki, te aborrezco con toda mi alma! ¡Ojalá que tengas la vida de miseria que tanto te mereces…!-

No pudo decir más, porque Helga cayó al sueño, semiinconsciente.

Ambos hombres corrieron a su lado, pero Luke apartó a Arnold de un empujón. Si las miradas mataran, Arnold estaría más que rostizado en el suelo.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! ¿Cómo ten atreves a decir algo semejante?-

El muchacho estaba lívido. No alcanzaba a comprender nada. ¿Sería el embarazo de Helga tan arriesgado acaso?

-¡No te quedes ahí, llama una ambulancia!- Luke estaba arrodillado, y sostenía la cabeza de Helga entre sus piernas, tratando de reanimarla.

Arnold hizo lo que se le pedía, y se volvió para mirar a Helga, horrorizado, tratando de ser útil de alguna forma.

-¿De dónde sacaste una idea tan estúpida? ¡Helga no está embarazada, ni mucho menos!-

-¿Qué…? ¿Pero entonces… qué es lo que…?- el rubio ya no entendía nada de nada.

-¡Idiota! ¡Lo que Helga tiene no es tan simple, ojalá lo fuera! ¿Pero es que no lo has notado? ¿Qué tan estúpido tienes que ser para no haberte dado cuenta de algo así?-

Arnold observó a Helga, tratando de comprender de una vez por todas. De pronto, y por sólo unos instantes, la chica recuperó la conciencia.

-Luke… déjame… quiero que todo acabe, ¿no te das cuenta? Ya no quiero seguir sufriendo… no de este modo…-

Entonces lo notó.

Lo ojos de Helga, sus hermosos ojos azules, estaban vacíos, ausentes. Mirando sin ver realmente en dirección a la nada, la muchacha luchaba por mantenerse consciente.

Su Helga estaba ciega.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_WoOoOoOolas!!_

_Qué tal el kapi?? Intenso, no?? Decidí usar la confusión que una de las lectoras tuvo a leer el prólogo de la historia, pensando que Helga estaba embarazada. El encuentro con Luke confundió mucho a Arnold, pero díganme, escuchando a Harrison, ¿ustedes no llegarían a la misma conclusión? Traté que la línea de pensamiento que el chico siguió fuese lo más congruente posible. Decidí que ya era hora de que Arnold se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía con Helga, y que ustedes comprendieran en parte qué sucedió ocho años atrás. Ahora saben cuál fue el conflicto con Lila. La duda es… ¿de dónde sacó Arnold la idea de que Helga fue la culpable de todo? ¿Cómo sabe Arnold acerca de lo de Ruth y el festival del queso? Debo confesar que aunque tenía una idea general de todo esto, cuando comencé el fic no sabía en realidad como seguirle. Sin embargo, la historia poco a poco ha ido tomando forma, y ya sólo queda un misterio que no creo que aún sea tiempo de revelar. ¿Qué le hizo Arnold a Helga? ¿Cuál fue la misteriosa mentira que le dijo, y que ella le creyó? Fue algo fuerte, eso se los aseguro. Ojalá les esté gustando la historia. Sé que este kap es súper dramático, el próximo también lo será. Sin embargo, en necesario que así sea para que la situación se aclare poco a poco entre nuestros protagonistas. Sabremos qué contiene el misterioso dvd, y cómo influirá en las decisiones futuras de nuestro Arnold._

_Mil gracias por los reviews. Gracias a ellos me mantengo animada para seguir escribiendo. Xfa, sigan así. Realmente me siento súper bn al leerlos._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Besos!!_

_Minerousse Potter Parthenopaeus_


	6. C5: Things I'll never say

Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Things I'll never say**

**Por Minerousse**

Arnold estaba desesperado. Por todos lados no dejaban de entrar y salir doctores y enfermeras, pero ninguno de ellos con noticias del estado de salud de Helga.

Las últimas horas se habían convertido en una agonía lenta e insufrible. La ambulancia había tardado siglos en llegar. Ambos hombres habían estado muy callados al principio, hasta que Arnold no pudo soportar la situación un segundo más.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó en un susurro.

Luke suspiró antes de contestar.

-Fue a causa del estrés. Todo fue culpa del maldito estrés,- parecía que cada palabra le costaba un enorme esfuerzo, pero logró continuar. –Todo comenzó desde el primer año de carrera. Helga siempre se esforzaba por ser la primera en todo, por destacar en todo lo que pudiera. Cada año se hacía una exposición para los padres, para que estos vieran lo que sus hijos aprendían. Cada año Helga trabajaba muchísimo, y hacía el mejor proyecto para la exposición. Y cada año…-

-Cada año sus padres no asistían,- terminó Arnold por él. No le costaba nada imaginarse a Helga, de pie en medio de un montón de gente, luchando por mostrarse fuerte, por dejar claro que el que sus padres no hubieran asistido no la molestaba en lo más mínimo.

-Exacto,- corroboró Luke. –Me rompía el alma ver a Helga matarse estudiando, luchando por ser la mejor en cada rama de la escuela. Y cuando nos graduamos las cosas sólo empeoraron. Helga era siempre la primera en llegar por las mañanas, y la última en marcharse de la empresa de su padre por las noches. A causa de su empeño y dedicación, llegó a ser vicepresidenta de la compañía en sólo año y medio,- Luke dirigió al chico una mirada irritada. –Yo trataba siempre de hacerla entrar en razón. Le decía que todo eso no podía ser bueno para ella, pero nunca me escuchaba. Lo único que me permitía hacer era sacarla a pasear uno que otro domingo. En las revistas nunca se ve, pero Helga tenía siempre unas ojeras profundas, y la mirada de cansancio jamás se le iba. Helga vivía y moría para su compañía. Les dio todo de sí hasta que ya no le quedó nada. Hasta que simplemente colapsó.-

-¿Cuándo… cuándo sucedió?- Arnold tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

-Hace aproximadamente un año. Los dos estábamos en su apartamento viendo una película, cuando su celular sonó,- la mirada de Luke era la de alguien atormentado por los recuerdos. –Yo sabía de qué se trataba. Algún idiota había hecho tratos ilegales con una empresa alemana, y había sumido a toda la compañía en un juicio por fraude. Cuando Helga se enteró se puso pálida, pero trató de sobreponerse. Sin embargo, quince minutos más tarde su padre estaba a la puerta de su apartamento, más enfurecido de lo que lo he visto jamás. Le dijo que todo era su culpa, porque ella había sido quien le había recomendado al empleado ése. Le dijo…- el moreno realmente parecía querer golpear algo. –Que no podía creer que fuera hija suya alguien tan estúpido, y que se olvidara del puesto de presidenta para cuando él se jubilara…-

A Arnold jamás le había agradado Bob Pataki, sin embargo, el hombre jamás se le había figurado tanto a un cerdo como en ese momento. Podía sentir el tormento de Helga, su dolor…-

-Entonces, como ahora, se cayó, pero presa del llanto. No podía dejar de llorar y gritar como histérica. Pataki simplemente la miró con indiferencia y se fue. Pero yo no podía encontrar el modo de calmarla. Al final terminó convulsionando. Llamé a una ambulancia, pero era demasiado tarde…- Luke se sostuvo el rostro con las manos, presa del dolor. –Tuvo una crisis nerviosa crítica. Jamás la había visto así. Su cerebro se volvió un caos. Empezó a mandar todo tipo de instrucciones erróneas, hasta que una de ellas la dejó ciega. Si hubieras visto su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba… Tuvieron que sedarla.-

La culpa y el remordimiento se estaban comiendo a Arnold vivo. Todo este tiempo había creído que Helga estaba dándose la gran vida… usando a las personas a su antojo. Pero ahora debía darse cuenta que la realidad era muy distinta. Todos estos años, Helga había estado sufriendo de forma terrible, tratando de mostrarle a su padre (a su odioso, estúpido, bocazas, hijo de… padre) que ella realmente valía la pena.

¿Pero porqué le había mentido Rhonda? En base a lo que había visto esa noche, nada de lo que la morena le había contado tenía sentido. Rhonda había pasado años contándole historias al muchacho acerca de la vida frívola y sin sentido de Helga, del dinero que gastaba, de los numerosos hombres que había en su vida… Si Rhonda le había estado mintiendo con eso? ¿Le habría mentido también con lo de…?

Rhonda había sido quien le dijo a Arnold que había sido Helga quien hizo las fotos falsas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Parece que ya está estable,- les informó el doctor a los allí congregados.

Luke, Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald habían pasado horas esperando por noticias en la Sala de Espera. El alivio en sus rostros se hizo evidente ante las palabras del médico.

-¿Cuándo podremos verla?- Arnold lucía terrible. Sin corbata, con la camisa medio abierta, el pelo revuelto y un asomo de barba, era la viva imagen de la desesperación. Luke lo contempló de reojo, observando cada detalle.

-Mas o menos en media hora, en cuanto se encuentre completamente instalada,- el doctor les dirigió una mirada alentadora. –Helga es muy fuerte. Lo superará. Sin embargo, deben saber que no es conveniente que siga teniendo este tipo de ataques. Le hemos hecho una serie de pruebas para observar sus progresos, pero otra recaída como la de esta noche podría costarle la vista de forma permanente. No lo olviden,- con esta última advertencia el doctor se fue, dejándolos a todos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-Ánimo.-

Arnold se sobresaltó ante las palabras de Luke. El moreno tenía una sonrisa relajada en el rostro, pero también lucía muy cansado. ¿Estaría el inglés enamorado de Helga? Arnold comenzó a sentir nuevamente la semillita de los celos en su interior, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Era por culpa de eso que Helga estaba como estaba. Tendría que controlarse si no quería causarle más daño a su… amiga.

-Todo lo que quiero es disculparme con ella,- el tormento y la culpa en los ojos de Arnold eran tan grandes, que Luke tuvo que bajar momentáneamente la mirada.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Helga te perdonará, si le hablas con cuidado. Te sorprendería saber lo grande que es su corazón, pero eso seguramente ya lo sabes,- Arnold asintió lentamente. –Te propongo algo, ¿porqué no vas a comprarnos algo de comer. Ahora que sé que mi amiga se pondrá bien, me ha despertado el hambre,-

A pesar de todo, el Cabeza de Balón logró sonreír. Se encaminó lentamente hacia la puerta, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. No sabía lo que le diría a Helga, pero tendría que pensarlo muy bien antes de abrir la boca.

-Por cierto,- Arnold se volvió hacia Luke, quien tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro. –Sé que aún no has visto el DVD que te dejé… tal vez deberías verlo en otro momento. Como están las cosas ahorita… sólo te hará sentir peor.-

Gerald se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero Arnold se negó. Necesitaba estar un rato solo.

Helga era inocente. Era inocente de todo lo que él había estado acusándola durante años. Ella no era fría ni egoísta, sino que había tratado por todos los medios posibles de obtener la aprobación de su padre, mendigando por una pizca de afecto. Y lo que le había costado… era demasiado.

Pero no toda la culpa era de Bob Pataki. No, él también se llevaba buena parte de responsabilidad de lo que había sucedido. Él había destrozado su corazón, su autoestima… La había alejado de todo lo que conocía y amaba. Hasta entonces, Arnold jamás se había puesto a pensar en cómo debió sentirse Helga durante sus primeros meses en Oxford. Sin familia ni amigos cerca… debió estar terriblemente sola.

Y también era inocente de lo de Lila. Si Rhonda le había estado mintiendo todos estos años, no le cabían dudas que también había mentido con lo de las fotografías.

Ahora Arnold lo entendía todo. Rhonda estaba enamorada de él. Bueno, si a esa obsesión enfermiza podía llamársele amor. No, probablemente lo que Rhonda perseguía era su fortuna. Le había dicho que Helga era quien había hecho esas fotos para frenar el interés que él había estado mostrando por la chica rubia. Si era así como habían sucedido las cosas, entonces lo más probable era que hubiese sido ella también quien le dijo esa mentira a Helga, la mentira que él, cegado por el dolor de la supuesta traición, había decidido apoyar.

Necesitaba disculparse de muchas cosas. Tenía que volver a ganarse la amistad de Helga, como fuera. Su amistad era lo único a lo que podía aspirar ahora, ya que había arruinado todas sus posibilidades con ella ocho años atrás…

Se frenó en seco. No podía ser. No. Helga jamás lo perdonaría. Jamás se atrevería a volver a confiar en él. Era un completo idiota. A causa de su amargura había perdido a la única mujer a quien alguna vez había amado.

Porque él amaba a Helga.

Sí, era verdad. Él estaba loca, completa y perdidamente enamorado de Helga G. Pataki. Y no era nada reciente. Sus sentimientos por ella habían comenzado a los 16 años, después que Lila terminara con él por ese asunto de las fotografías. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

…___**FlAsH bAcK+…**_

_Arnold regresaba a su casa, completamente desconsolado. Lila había terminado con él. Lila, la dulce muchachita con la que llevaba siete años obsesionado, le había echado en cara su infidelidad, mostrándole unas fotos falsas de él con otra muchacha, besándose. Eso lo había destrozado. No había podido hacer nada para mostrar su inocencia. Sin decir nada, Lila había puesto las fotos sobre la mesa del café donde se encontraba, y se había marchado._

_Era de noche y estaba nevando, pero Arnold ni siquiera lo notaba. Adiós a la dulce fantasía de su niñez. Adiós a los dulces momentos compartidos con la muchacha, a la ilusión de pasar la vida a su lado, de un matrimonio como el que tenían sus abuelos, como el de sus padres…_

_-Será mejor que entres. Está haciendo mucho frío,-_

_Arnold se volvió a ver quien le había hablado. Era Helga. De pie a la puerta de su casa, Helga lo contemplaba apoyada en el umbral. En la mano llevaba una taza de chocolate caliente, misma que le ofrecía sin dudarlo._

_-No gracias. No tengo tiempo,- dijo Arnold fríamente. ¿Por qué estaría Helga ofreciéndole ayuda? En todos los años que llevaba conociéndola, jamás había sido amable con él. A l contrario, lo insultaba y despreciaba a cada oportunidad._

_-Tonterías,- dijo la rubia desdeñosamente. –Pasarás la noche aquí. Llamaremos a tus padres para que no se preocupen. Al ritmo como va la tormenta, morirás congelado una cuadra antes de llegar a tu casa._

_El chico no lo entendía. ¿Dormir en casa de Helga?_

_-Es que no entiendes…-_

_-Te equivocas, Cabeza de balón, entiendo mejor de lo que imaginas,- los ojos de Helga estaban muy tristes ante esta afirmación. Arrastrándolo, lo metió a la casa, y antes de que el chico pudiera darse cuenta de nada, estaba sentado en un sofá, con una taza de chocolate en las manos y una manta sobre sus hombros._

_-Me temo que tendrás que dormir en el sofá, porque el novio de Olga está de visita y duerme en el cuarto de huéspedes, pero uniremos los dos sofás de modo que no tengas que dormir muy apretado,- decía Helga con voz de circunstancias._

_-¿Crees que a tus padres les importe…?- fue lo único que pudo decir, observando como Helga iba de un lado a otro, improvisándole una cama y haciendo espacio para unir los sillones. Un poco tardíamente, Arnold se ofreció a ayudarla._

_-¿Ellos?,- dijo Helga con desdén. –Salieron con Olga y su novio a la ópera, y no creo que regresen sino hasta las tres de la mañana o algo así. La sala está algo escondida, así que hoy no se darán cuenta que estás aquí. Y lo más probable es que mañana no se despierten hasta mediodía.-_

_-¿Porqué no fuiste con ellos?-_

_-Porque no me invitaron,- fue la seca y simple contestación que recibió._

_Arnold creyó prudente no decir nada más. Aprovechando que Helga fue a buscar unas mantas, examinó un poco la habitación. Grande y espaciosa, estaba llena de fotografías familiares. Sin embargo, no eran de toda la familia._

_En una aparecía Olga a los cinco años montando un pony, en otra era Olga a los ocho apagando la vela de su pastel de cumpleaños, en su graduación de la secundaria… Olga, Olga, Olga y más Olga. Fotos de Olga, trofeos de Olga… la habitación era un altar a la hermana de Helga. Las pruebas de la existencia de una hija menor en la familia brillaban por su ausencia._

_Arnold se estremeció. Debía ser horrible vivir de ese modo, a la sombra de una hermana perfecta en todos los aspectos. Que tus padres ni siquiera notaran tu presencia. Entonces el chico entendió porqué Helga era como era. La habían lastimado tanto en su propia casa, que había construido un muro alrededor de ella para que nadie más la lastimase. El conocimiento de eso hizo que las ganas de ser amable con la muchacha se redoblaran._

_Cuando esta llegó, se sentaron sobre la cama recién construida. Sin decir nada, Helga se limitó a observar en silencio como Arnold bebía su chocolate._

_-¿Porqué haces todo esto, Helga?- preguntó Arnold al fin. –Quiero decir, siempre tuve la impresión de que no te agradaba…-_

_-Hay veces que no sabemos ni porqué hacemos las cosas, Cabeza de balón,- contestó Helga sinceramente. –Sé lo que sucedió con Lila. No, no me interrumpas. La cara de entierro que traías no podía tener otra explicación. Quiero que sepas, que aunque no lo creas… entiendo lo que sientes,- a Helga pareció costarle muchísimo decir esto último. –Sé que en el pasado no nos hemos llevado muy bien, y sé que ha sido enteramente culpa mía. Pero nada de lo que digas o hagas esta noche saldrá de las paredes de esta casa. Ya les he hablado a tus padres, así que no te preocupes por eso. Necesitas desahogarte.-_

_Arnold trató de protestar, pero entonces Helga hizo la cosa más sorprendente. Lo abrazó. Sólo eso. No le dijo nada, simplemente le había ofrecido todo su ser, para que se sujetara a ella y salvase su alma, que él sentía a punto de ahogarse. Helga le había entregado su alma en ese abrazo, haciéndole saber que contaba con ella. Que ella estaba ahí. Para él._

_Y Arnold aceptó su ayuda. Correspondiendo a su abrazo, se permitió librar toda su angustia, todo su dolor. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar. Y así estuvo, llorando durante horas, hasta que el sueño lo venció y cayó dormido abrazado a Helga. Sin decir nada, esta se limitó a acomodarse para poder dormir también, imaginando, sólo por un momento, que ella era la dueña del corazón del muchacho que estaba a su lado. Que él realmente, aunque fuera sólo por esa noche, que él realmente la necesitaba._

_-Es tiempo que sea la amiga que te mereces, Arnold,- musitó la muchachita antes de caer rendida._

_Y Arnold, que consiguió escucharla a pesar de estar semidormido, escuchó a Helga y, aún con todo el dolor y la rabia que sentía por lo sucedido pocas horas antes, rodeó la cintura de la niña, y sonrió._

…_**+EnD Of FlAsH bAcK+…**_

Y así había sido. Habían sido amigos desde entonces. Poco a poco, el amor por Lila había ido disminuyendo hasta convertirse en cariño, permitiendo a los sentimientos que albergaba respecto a Helga, crecer cada día para transformarse en un amor profundo y devastador. Un amor que había soportado ocho años de separación, ocho años de desprecio y malos entendidos. Un amor que se mantenía puro e intacto hasta ese momento, y que hacía sufrir terriblemente a Arnold al pensar que Helga ya no lo querría. No después de todo lo que le había hecho.

Subió a su porche en busca de un restaurant de comida rápida, sin embargo, vio algo que llamó su atención. Era el DVD que Luke le había dado en su oficina. Recordó que el inglés le había recomendado que no lo viera, porque podía hacerlo sentir muy mal. Sin embargo, no creía poder sentirse peor de lo que estaba.

Buscó en el maletero su equipo de DVD portátil, y, con los dedos un poco temblorosos, introdujo el DVD en el aparato.

En él aparecía el auditorio de Oxford. Lo reconoció por las diversas fotografías que tenía Phoebe de Helga en su casa. Fotos a las que él había fingido no prestar atención, pero que se comía con los ojos en cada visita. El auditorio estaba lleno a más no poder. Harrison había enfocado la cámara hacia él. Estaba muy elegante, sonriendo alegremente a la cámara.

-Bueno, ahora sólo queda un número. Es una chica de mi clase de Ciencias Sociales, se llama Helga Pataki. Personalmente no la conozco, pero me han dicho que tiene muy buena voz. Creo que va a cantar o algo así.-

Luke guardó silencio y enfocó la vista al escenario. Entonces entró Helga y el corazón de Arnold se detuvo (algo a lo que últimamente se estaba acostumbrando bastante).

Estaba preciosa. Con su bellísimo pelo rubio recogido en un moño alto, usaba un pantalón de cuero rosa, una camisa blanca liadísima y un chaleco rosa, también de cuero. Sus tacones eran altísimos, pero ella caminaba como si nada, con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

Agradeciendo los aplausos que recibía, Helga dijo:

-Muchas gracias. Esta canción es la escribí hace ya varios años, pero este año compuse la música, espero que les guste. Se llama "Thing's I'll never say".-

I'm talking out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

Pre-Chorus  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble off  
Like I've got nothing to say

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

Para cuando la canción terminó y el DVD se detuvo, Arnold tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_WoOoOoOolas!!_

_Bueno, aquí está. En lo personal, este ha sido mi capítulo favorito. ¿Qué les parece el recuerdo? Me parecía importante que viéramos cuándo la relación entre Arnold y Helga había comenzado a cambiar, y para comprender porqué Helga se había quedado ciega. Aunque también podemos ver todo lo que Helga hizo. Arnold por fin ha reconocido que sus impresiones eran equivocadas, y ha decidido recuperar a Helga. La pregunta es, ¿lo perdonará ella a él? Gracias por sus reviews, espero seguir recibiendo más. La canción se llama "Things I'll never say", y es interpretada por Avril Lavigne. Desde que la escuché la primera que me vino a la mente fue Helga. ¿No les parece? Tenía muchas ganas de incluirla en la historia, pienso que refleja mucho sus sentimientos, escúchenla, está genial. Díganme qué opinan._

_Besos!!_

_Minerousse Potter Parthenopaeus_


	7. C6: ¿Estás diciendo que no me crees?

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Carina

**Capítulo 6**

**¿Estás diciendo que no me crees?**

**Por Minerousse**

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Carina?-

Con algo de dificultad, Helga se despertó. El lugar olía insoportablemente a medicina.

-¿Estoy en un hospital?-

-No, estás en el ejército de Salvación,- dijo Luke con sorna.

Helga se incorporó lentamente. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Poco a poco, los sucesos de la noche anterior fueron llegando a su mente. La pelea con Arnold… los insultos que este le profirió… sus propios deseos de morir…

-Sobre lo que dije… antes de desmayarme…- comenzó, titubeante.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre eso,- el tono de Luke era sombrío, y ella podía imaginarse perfectamente su rostro preocupado. –Pero no ahora. Afuera de esta habitación hay un montón de gente que quiere verte. Sobre todo…,- Luke pareció dudar un segundo. –Cierto chico con cabeza de balón…-

-No quiero verlo,- el tono de Helga no dejaba lugar a réplicas, pero Luke decidió arriesgarse.

-Me parece que deberías ver al pobre tipo. Ha estado como loco desde que te desmayaste. No se ha movido de aquí en toda la noche, hasta que el doctor nos dijo que te recuperarías, su rostro era el vivo retrato de la desesperación…-

-Caro, ahora realmente no estoy de humor,- dijo Helga con voz cansina. -¿Es que no recuerdas todo lo que me dijo? ¿Las cosas que me gritó? Se siente culpable, eso es todo. Arnold es así. Tiene un corazón tan grande que no puede evitar compadecerse de todos los que lo rodean. Recuerdo que una vez, cuando éramos niños, tuve un accidente a causa de Arnold, que me dejó ciega durante un rato. El tipo se sentía tan culpable, y me atendió tanto, que cuando recuperé la vista fingí seguir estando ciega para aprovecharme de él. Extraña paradoja, ¿no te parece?- la voz de Helga reflejaba una profunda irritación, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas amargas, sin que la muchacha pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿Sabes? Estoy seguro que lo que Arnold te dijo anoche, estuvo completamente motivado por los celos.-

-¿Arnold? ¿Sintiendo celos de mí? ¡Ésa si que es buena!-

-En serio, Carina. Por si no lo recuerdas, el reproche que Arnold te dio era que estabas esperando un hijo mío, ¿de dónde pudo haber sacado una idea tan absurda? En cuanto comprendió la verdad, todo su coraje desapareció como por arte de magia. Y la cara que puso cuando dijiste esas idioteces… Verdaderamente, bella mía, creo que ese hombre te ama. Y creo que él acaba de darse cuenta de lo mismo, porque desde hace un rato ha estado como catatónico o algo así.-

Helga no lo creía. Arnold no podía amarla, ni mucho menos. Se conocían de toda la vida, y en todo ese tiempo, Arnold solamente había mostrado un mínimo interés en ella durante un corto tiempo. Y había sido un interés fingido.

-¡Helga, cielo! ¿Cómo estás?-

Reconoció esa voz en seguida. Era Rhonda, su amiga de la infancia.

-¡Rhonda! ¡Qué sorpresa! No he sabido nada de ti durante tres años.-

-¿En serio? Eso sí que es interesante.-

Esa voz la dejó fría. Arnold se acercó lentamente a su cama, y trató de tomarle la mano, pero ella lo apartó de un empujón. Suspirando, el muchacho se sentó a su lado, mirándola con ojos tan llenos de amor y arrepentimiento, que Rhonda se dio cuenta en ese momento, que había perdido toda oportunidad con él.

-Hola, Helga,- susurró el chico suavemente.

-Luke, haz el favor de sacar la basura de aquí,- dijo Helga en un tono desesperadamente frío.

No se oía nada en la habitación. Rhonda miraba a Helga con ojos entrecerrados, y Luke deseaba estar en cualquier otra parte.

-Me parece que debemos dejarlos solos,- cortésmente, el moreno ofreció el brazo a Rhonda, quien aceptó reticentemente. La muchacha había captado demasiado bien la dura mirada que Arnold le había dado al entrar a la habitación, y temía que lo que había hecho se descubriese. No podía permitirse ese lujo. Ella tenía que casarse con el muchacho, era obvio. Rhonda lo había perseguido durante años, tratando de llegar a él, y eliminando los obstáculos en el camino. Primero Lila y, dos años después, a Helga.

Cuando los dos hubieron salido, Helga bufó. Típico de Luke dejarla sola en el frente de batalla.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Arnoldo?- la brusca pregunta no sorprendió al muchacho, que estaba preparado para lo peor. Había pasado mucho rato meditando cómo acercarse de nuevo a su antigua amiga, y había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor ser directos.

-Vine a disculparme por lo de anoche. No tenía ningún derecho de hacer lo que hice ni de decir las cosas que dije. Lo lamento muchísimo, y quiero que sepas que me he sentido terriblemente mal por ello,-

-Más te vale, Cabeza de Balón,- Helga quería llorar. Culpa, todo lo que el tipo era capaz de sentir era culpa. Siempre había sido así. La chica recordaba claramente aquella otra vez en la que había estado ciega, cuando sólo eran unos niños. Arnold la había cuidado, la había atendido. Había estado más al pendiente de ella de lo que Helga jamás se hubiera atrevido a soñar. Tanto era así que después de que recuperara la vista, había pretendido seguir ciega para retenerlo a su lado. Pero Arnold había actuado movido por la culpa, únicamente por culpa. Y ahora todo eso se repetía.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?- el tono de Arnold era terriblemente tormentoso. Helga se había empeñado demasiado en que nadie, especialmente él, descubriera lo que le había sucedido. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué no había podido confiar en él?

"Si claro, como si tú le hubieras dado muchas razones para hacerlo," pensó amargamente. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado rápido a la idea de considerarse a sí mismo basura humana.

-Bueno, Arnoldo, no es como si fuéramos los amigos del alma,- el filo en la voz de Helga era tan cortante que Arnold tuvo que armarse de bastante coraje para volver a hablar.

-Sí, lo sé. También sé que fue enteramente culpa mía. Pero quiero que sepas…-

El silencio cayó en la habitación como una losa. Honestamente, Arnold no tenía idea de cómo decir esto.

-Quiero que sepas que por fin he comprendido todo, y que nunca debí haber dudado de ti. Lo que hice no tiene nombre, pero espero que puedas entender…-

La risa seca de Helga lo congeló. No se esperaba eso. Esperaba gritos, coraje, tal vez un golpe o dos, pero no que la muchacha se riera. Eso no era propio de ella. No de la Helga que recordaba.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, babotas, que yo ya no estoy para andar entendiendo nada. Hace ocho años te supliqué de mil maneras que me escucharas, que creyeras en mí. Pero te limitaste a decirme todo tipo de porquerías que hasta la fecha hacen que me repugne tu simple recuerdo. No sé lo que pretendes viniendo aquí y queriendo darme un discursito, pero quiero que sepas que ya no significas nada para mí. Arnold, hace ocho años decidí sacarte de mi vida para siempre, y estaba haciéndolo perfectamente bien hasta este maldito asunto de la empresa. A partir de este momento tú y yo somos únicamente dos ejecutivos con una batalla laboral. Eso es todo lo que quiero entender.

-No…-

-Sinceramente ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué me lanzara a tus brazos profundamente agradecida porque has recuperado la razón? ¿Qué tan estúpida me crees? Tú tomaste tu decisión hace ocho años, Arnold. Ahora yo estoy tomando la mía. Entre tú y yo han pasado demasiadas cosas como para que podamos ser amigos. Y sabes muy bien que nunca he soportado muy bien que las personas me tengan lástima…-

-Yo no te tengo lástima,- Arnold había estado escuchando absorto cada palabra de Helga, notando el dolor palpable que afloraba con cada sílaba. No decía nada porque no tenía modo alguno de defenderse, pero ante esto último sí que reaccionó. –Al contrario, jamás en todos los años que llevamos de conocernos te he admirado más.-

Ante esto, Helga se confundió tanto que por un momento se le olvidó que pretendía ignorarlo, y la expresión de asombro de su rostro logró arrancar una sonrisa al triste muchacho.

-¿Qué tú me…? No entiendo, ¿porqué deberías hacerlo?-

-Porque siempre has sido la persona más valiente que he conocido, Helga Pataki. Pero esto supera todo lo demás. A pesar de lo que te sucedió, sigues siendo la misma persona fuerte y decidida que antes, y no estás dispuesta a permitir que nadie pase por encima de ti. Muy poca gente sería capaz de lograr algo así. Yo, seguro que no.-

Permanecieron en silencio por tanto tiempo, que por un momento Helga se preguntó si Arnold se habría ido. Pero sus sospechas se desvanecieron al oír de nuevo su voz, aún con el leve toque de desesperación.

-Antes que me corras de aquí, hay algo que tienes que saber. Lo que te dije esa noche era mentira. Yo te invité a salir porque me agradabas. Porque realmente me agradabas. Y mucho. Pero cuando iba camino a tu casa alguien me dijo que tú…-

-Oh, cielos. ¿Ésa es tu historia ahora? No trates de mentirme ahora, Arnold. No después de tanto tiempo. Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre. Trataste de aprovecharte de lo que sentía por ti para hacerte con la empresa de mi padre. ¡No lo niegues! Pretendías casarte conmigo para hacerte de Pataki's. No sé cómo descubriste que estaba enamorada de ti, pero desde el principio viste la oportunidad de aprovecharte.-

-¿Estás diciendo que no me crees?-

-No es un sentimiento muy agradable, ¿verdad?,- dijo Helga con vos sumamente fría. –No, Arnold, no creo nada de lo que me has dicho. Principalmente porque, cuando yo te pregunté si eso era cierto, si realmente tu interés en mí era motivado únicamente por avaricia, tú me lo confirmaste. Me dijiste que serías incapaz de fijarte realmente en alguien tan horrible como yo. Ése día destruiste todos mis ideales. Para mí, Arnold, tú eras la bondad personificada. Pero escuchar cosas tan crueles de tus labios…-

-¡Me acababan de decir lo de las fotografías! Yo no sabía que cuando éramos niños habías tenido un romance pasajero. Pero ella me lo contó todo. Yo no sabía qué creer, en quien confiar, pero tú me habías ocultado tantas cosas, Helga…-

-¡Yo te defendí! Cuando Rhonda me dijo todo eso yo no le creí. Pensé que tú eras incapaz de hacer una cosa así, Arnold, pero me equivoqué. ¡Tú mismo lo confirmaste!- "romance pasajero". Arnold había descrito el sentimiento más poderoso que había regido su vida durante tanto tiempo como un "romance pasajero". Era tan indignante…

-¡Rhonda mintió! ¿Es que no lo ves? Ella fue la que me dijo que tú habías creado esas fotografías, porque estabas obsesionada con destruir lo mío con Lila. Y ella te dijo eso para que nos peleáramos, para que perdiéramos nuestra mutua confianza. No sé qué es lo que pretendía con eso, pero lo logró. Por favor Helga, tienes que creerme.- La súplica de su voz casi convenció a la muchacha por un segundo. Casi…

-No, Arnold. Tú cometiste tus errores hace ocho años, y yo cometí los míos. Aprendamos a lidiar con ello. No trates de culpar a otros de tus actos. No importa cuánto insistas, no voy a creerte. No puedo permitirme el lujo de volver a confiar en ti.-

Arnold comprendió que eso era lo máximo que iba a obtener por el momento. Helga necesitaba pensar. No iba a ser fácil, pero estaba dispuesto a encontrar el modo de que la chica volviera a confiar en él. De otro modo, no iba a poder seguir viviendo…

-Muy bien Helga. Creo que es mejor que me retire por el momento. Pero no creas, ni por un segundo, que esto se va a quedar así. Tú vas a creerme, Helga. Y vas a creerme porque todo lo que te he dicho ha sido verdad. Lo que hay entre nosotros no es sólo una relación laboral. No puedo vivir sin ti, Helga G. Pataki, y tú tampoco puedes hacerlo, por más que trates de negártelo a ti misma.

Arnold salió dignamente de la habitación. Entonces, y sólo entonces, Helga se permitió derramar una lágrima. Una sola.

-Daría mi vida porque fuera cierto…-

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Por enésima vez, Caro, te digo que estoy perfecta.-

Había pasado una semana desde que Helga y Arnold tuvieron esa plática. Desde entonces, el muchacho no se había aparecido por el hospital, pero todos los días sin falta le mandaba algo. Ya fueran unos chocolates o un gigantesco ramo de flores, siempre venía acompañado de una pequeña nota que decía: Digo la verdad. Con Amor, A.

A Helga le costaba cada vez más resistirse a todo eso. Tenía tantas ganas de creerle… pero a la vez tenía muchísimo miedo. No quería salir lastimada de nuevo. No estaba segura de poder soportar esa decepción una segunda vez.

Luke la miró con desconfianza.

-¿No te parece un poco precipitado? Aún no estás del todo bien. Todavía luces un poco débil. Quizás deberíamos esperar un par de días más, para estar seguros.-

Helga sonrió, conmovida ante la sincera preocupación de su amigo.

-De ningún modo. Recuerda que la junta de accionistas es mañana, y, si todo sale según lo planeado, la empresa estará segura de nuevo en manos de mi padre. Necesito terminar de prepararme, y no puedo hacerlo acostada en esta cama. Venga, ayúdame a levantarme.-

Con reticencia, el inglés aceptó. Helga le tenía maña a los hospitales y deseaba estarlo más lejos posible de ahí, no se necesitaba ser Einstein para notarlo. Recostada ahí, no parecía ella misma. Helga era una persona fuerte por naturaleza. Necesitaba sentirse en casa de nuevo.

Aunque sabe Dios dónde quedara eso.

Mientras conducía, no dejaba de pensar. Su amiga lo tenía preocupado. Lo que había dicho ese día en la mansión antes de desmayarse lo perseguía en sueños. Helga no era tan tonta como para cometer una estupidez, pero si algo tenía claro el joven, era que ya no era la misma de antes. De hecho, se preguntaba si hubo alguna vez una época en que hubiera visto que ella era feliz.

No lo recordaba.

-Helga, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.-

La muchacha suspiró. Llevaba esperando eso toda la semana. Lo que había dicho en esos momentos era verdad. No quería sufrir más. Sin embargo, sabía que había cometido una gran estupidez, y quería reivindicarse.

-Lo lamento, Luke. Lo que dije esa noche fue a causa del estrés. Sabes bien que cuando me altero digo cosas sin pensar. Estaba cansada, fastidiada, pero jamás se me ocurriría tratar de quitarme la vida. En serio, soy más fuerte que eso.-

Por supuesto, Luke le creyó. Helga era tan fuerte, tan capaz… Todos teníamos derecho a un momento de debilidad, y Helga había superado exitosamente el suyo. Ella pedía silenciosamente un voto de confianza, y él estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo.

-Por supuesto, cara. Sólo prométeme que si te sientes mal en cualquier momento,- al decir esto sostuvo su mano entre las de él, y Helga se limitó a presionarla suavemente. –siempre puedes contar con que estoy en la puerta de al lado.

-Ya lo sé.- Esa simple respuesta de Helga dejó ver claramente lo estrecha que era su amistad. Los tenía a él y a Phoebe. No necesitaba nada más.

O al menos eso esperaba.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Helga, cielo, no sabes lo que lamento no haber podido ir a visitarte.-

Helga reprimió una sonrisa. Rhonda había estado disculpándose durante media hora por no haberla ido a visitar al hospital, alegando que tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver. Sin embargo, Helga sabía la verdad. La morena le tenía pánico a los hospitales, y sólo iba ahí cuando era absolutamente necesario. La vez que había ido junto con… había tenido que marcharse antes de poder hablar bien con ella. Helga sentía mucha curiosidad respecto a su amiga. Rhonda le había ofrecido su amistad desde los 15 años, aproximadamente, y a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ella, tenía muchas ganas de reanudar su amistad.

-No te preocupes, he recibido más visitas de las que podía soportar.-

Y era cierto. Todos sus antiguos amigos habían pasado a saludarla. Al enterarse de su condición, algunos la trataban con una compasión tan evidente, que Helga lamentaba que se hubiera sabido donde estaba. La noticia había aparecido en varias revistas de chismes, alentadas por el hecho de que Luke se encontraba con ella. Al menos ahora el misterio de su desaparición estaba aclarado, pero eso no quitaba que fuera sumamente incómodo.

-Pero cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida. ¿Estás casada, tienes hijos, de qué trabajas?-

-Ay cielo, ¿en verdad me crees tan desesperada como para trabajar? No, no estoy casada, pero planeo hacerlo muy pronto,- al decir esto, le dirigió una mirada sumamente calculadora.

-¿En serio? Estoy impaciente por conocer al afortunado,-

.Oh, créeme, te sorprenderás,- y vaya si lo haría. Rhonda estaba dispuesta a todo por casarse con Arnold, y se regocijaba al imaginarse la expresión de Helga cuando se lo contara. La rubia seguía amándolo, eso era evidente. Sabía que Arnold tampoco era indiferente, y ya que había fracasado en la batalla por su corazón, debía moverse con mucho cuidado para lograr que él le propusiera matrimonio. La ventaja que poseía era que Helga confiaba en ella.

-¿Has hablado con Arnold últimamente?- aunque la pregunta fue hecha como por casualidad, Rhonda estaba muy al pendiente de cualquier reacción de Helga. Nada, apenas un movimiento casi imperceptible de hombros denotaba que había escuchado la pregunta.

-Mmmm, no, no últimamente. La última vez que hablé con él fue ese día que entraron juntos a verme. ¿Porqué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno, es que ha estado un tanto extraño conmigo últimamente.- el tono de confidencias que Rhonda adoptó fue de lo más convincente. Helga se puso en alerta de inmediato.

-¿Cómo que extraño?-

-Sí, casi como si me culpara de algo. No sé… a veces pienso que sabe que fui yo quien te reveló sus verdaderas intenciones esa noche. Tú no le has dicho nada, ¿verdad?,- la morena no pudo menos que felicitarse por lo buena actriz que era. La nota de miedo en su voz era tan convincente…

-No, por supuesto que no. Pero él ya lo sabe. Me lo confesó el otro día…-

-Y seguramente te dijo que todo era mentira. Querida, mucho me temo que Arnold estará pensando en renovar sus intenciones. Debes tener mucho cuidado de no volver a caer. Por supuesto, esto te lo digo exclusivamente como una amiga que se preocupa muchísimo por ti.-

Helga le dio la razón. Tal vez Arnold había estado pensando en volver a conquistarla. Todas esas patrañas y los obsequios eran viles tretas para encontrar otro modo de hacerse con su compañía, por si el primero fallaba. Pues bien, no iba a dejarse convencer. Por nada del mundo.

Despidió a Rhonda y volvió a su cuarto. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero estaba escribiendo una novela. Era una aspiración secreta para su satisfacción personal. Dado que había tomado un cursillo de mecanografía en la Universidad, no necesitaba ver el tablero, y eso era una gran ayuda. El protagonista de su novela era un caballero de finales del siglo XIX, con el cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules. La protagonista estaba decidida a resistirse a sus encantos, y hacía de todo por evitar encontrarse con él. Movida por un impulso, escribió un capítulo donde el protagonista se enfrentaba a toda clase de problemas, y se encontraba al borde de la desesperación.

Durante un rato, acarició la idea de que su novela se convirtiera en un horrible drama con un terrible y desastroso final para el protagonista.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Al otro lado de la ciudad, sentado frente a su escritorio, un muy satisfecho Arnold cerraba la tapa de su celular. Acababa de tener una muy interesante conversación con Harrison, quien, sin que ambas chicas se dieran cuenta, las había estado espiando mientras tomaban un té juntas.

Lo sabía. Al fin tenía un plan para desenmascarar a Rhonda y obligar a Helga a abrir los ojos. Pasara lo que pasara, estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperar el amor de su princesa. No iba a rendirse sin luchar. Tal vez, aún quedara esperanza para ellos.

Se dio prisa. Al día siguiente era la junta de accionistas de Pataki's Phones. Helga iba a sufrir al ver que él ganaba esa partida, pero la resolución de absorber la empresa se había disuelto como por arte de magia, para no gran asombro de Gerald. Esto era únicamente para demostrarle a Helga que no era tan inútil como la muchacha pensaba. Después de eso, la dejaría en paz.

Aunque únicamente en el aspecto laboral, por supuesto.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

_WoOoOoOoOoOoOoOolas!!_

_¿Qué os ha parecido este cap?_

_Mil perdones por tardar diez millones de años, pero es que tuve una emergencia familia y tuve ke ir a mexico, ademas de ke mi internet murió de repente y me vi un poco incapacitada._

_Sus reviews son hermosos, mil gracias a todas, sobre todo a Shirabe, ke me ha apoyado muxisimo, y a todas las chicas nuevas ke hacen propaganda de sus fanfics, por supuesto ke estare encantada de leerlos. Cualkier duda o comentario les dejo mi correo, es __ Si alguien kiere agregarme, io feliz de la vida. Jaja._

_Espero ke este kapi les haya gustado. Como ven, no va a ser fácil convencer a Helga de las verdaderas intenciones de Arnold. El muchacho va a tener ke esforzarse. Por fin sabemos lo que el babotas le dijo a Helga: que keria kasarse con ella x conveniencia. Esto x supuesto no es cierto, pero ps habra ke encontrar el modo de convencer a Helga. También puse esta escena con Rhonda para ke la odiemos un pokito mas, jaja. Pero ncp, recibirá su merecido._

_Espero ke la historia tenga dos o tres kapis mas y listo. Es ke ya el lunes entro a la eskuela y ni de chiste tendré tiempo de seguir escribiendo. Después de esto planeo escribir una historia ke una amiga me pidio de regalo de cumple. Es un oneshot de Ron y Hermione ke se llamará "Pociones ekivokadas". Díganme ke les parece._

_De nuevo, espero sus reviews. Me alientan a continuar con la historia y a seguir escribiendo a las dos de la mañana, como ahora._

_Besos!!_

_Minerousse Potter Parthenopaeus_


	8. C7: Confesiones forzosas

El plan era simple

**Capítulo 7**

**Confesiones forzosas**

**Por Minerousse**

El plan era simple.

Sin embargo, un cada vez más frustrado Arnold esperaba impaciente en la sala de la mansión Pataki. No había sido nada fácil. Sin embargo, había logrado que Helga aceptara recibirlo con bastante reticencia, ha de agregarse.

Faltaba únicamente media hora para que se llevara a cabo la junta de accionistas. Arnold estaba un poco incómodo, pero en absoluto nervioso. Sabía que llevaba las de ganar en ese asunto. Había firmado un contrato secreto con los accionistas de Helga, en el que entregaba una fuertísima cantidad de dinero, para hacerse con el control mayoritario de "Pataki's Phones". En tan sólo unas semanas, el asunto había dejado de tener tanta importancia para el muchacho, a pesar de que antes ocupaba su mundo entero. Durante el tiempo en que había creído las mentiras de Rhonda, su única meta era absorber la compañía para demostrarle a Helga que podía ser mucho mejor que ella, que podía superarla en todos los aspectos, y con más razón en el laboral. El profundo amor que sentía por la muchacha había permanecido oculto, ya que el no soportaba la idea de admitirlo. Pero, como bien sabemos, las cosas habían cambiado mucho últimamente. Ahora lo único en lo que Arnold podía pensar era en Helga, su maravillosa voz, el eco de su risa, la forma en que arrugaba tan adorablemente la frente… y sus ojos azules. Sus velados ojos azules, que a pesar de que no podían ver, seguían siendo el reflejo del alma de la dueña de su corazón.

Porque jamás existiría ninguna otra. ¿Cómo podría haberla, después de atisbar un pedazo del paraíso, cómo iba a ser capaz de conformarse con algo terrenal? Helga era el cielo para él. Un cielo del que se sabía no merecedor, pero por el que estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguirlo.

La vio acercarse por el pasillo. Dios, sí que era hermosa. Vestida como la ejecutiva que alguna vez había sido, su traje sastre la hacía ver como una diosa a los ojos del enamorado. Lo único que le disgustaba era el velo rosa en su sombrero, a juego con el resto del conjunto, que le impedía ver sus ojos. Sabía que Helga lo hacía por protección, para evitar que el mundo conociera su debilidad. No obstante, a Arnold eso más bien le molestaba. Helga, ciega o no, no dejaba de ser ella. No dejaba de ser la persona tan maravillosa a la que él había entregado su corazón.

-Buenos días,- el frío saludo no lo amilanó. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

-Buenos días Helga, ¿lista para la batalla?-

-La pregunta ofende. Me sorprende que quieras seguir adelante con esto. Sabes que no tienes oportunidad,-

Eso hizo sonreír a Arnold. SI ella sólo supiera…

-Quiero que sepas que no tengo intención de absorber la empresa, Helga. Mi comportamiento al respecto en los últimos meses ha sido inmaduro e infantil, y me disculpo enormemente por ello. Sin embargo, sí hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría implementar, para que pueda existir una… mayor comunicación entre "Pataki's " y "Arald".-

Helga también sonrió.

-Bueno, Arnold, ya que estamos en esas, me parece que eres tú el que tiene algunas ideas bastante erróneas, pero ya habrá tiempo para decidir en la junta.-

-De todos modos, no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte,- se apresuró a alegar el muchacho, antes de que la chica tuviese oportunidad de escabullirse. –Me gustaría invitarte a cenar esta noche.-

-No creo que…-

-Vamos, si todo sale según lo planeado, tendremos varias cosas de qué hablar. Y no sólo de la empresa,- el sugerente tono de su voz hizo que ella se ruborizara levemente, aunque ni siquiera comprendía bien el porqué. –Además, hay algo que necesito mostrarte. Pasaré a recogerte a las siete y media. Espero que estés lista para entonces.- Al decir esto último, el muchacho se excusó y se dirigió a conversar con el recién llegado Gerald, quien venía acompañado de Phoebe. Ella pronto acudió a donde estaba su amiga.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Helga?- Phoebe siempre le hacía esa pregunta, era su forma de saludarla. Algunas veces, la rubia sentía mucha exasperación ante la excesiva sobreprotección de su amiga de la infancia, pero entonces recordaba todo lo que le debía, que su mutuo cuidado era recíproco, y se calmaba como por arte de magia.

-Perfecta, Phoebe, no sabes lo que daría por ver la cara del Cabeza de Balón cuando se dé cuenta que su jueguito fue descubierto. A propósito, mil gracias por ayudarme. Niña, no sabes lo que haría sin ti.-

-No es nada, Helga. Sin embargo, se me acaba de ocurrir el modo perfecto en que puedes recompensarme.-

Helga parpadeó, confundida. Esto no era típico de Phoebe.

-Claro que sí, querida. Faltaba más. Sólo dime para qué soy buena.-

-Bueno… ya que eres mi amiga más antigua, eso sin contar la más especial y verdadera,- Helga se emocionó muchísimo ate estas palabras, pero se guardó de ocultarlo muy bien. –Esperaba que nos honraras a Gerald y a mí, y a los estrechos lazos que nos unen, siendo la madrina de nuestro bebé dentro de seis meses.-

La muchacha se quedó estática. No podía creerlo. Su mejor amiga… Phoebe… iba a ser mamá… y quería que ella fuera la madrina…

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas de dicha corrieron libremente por sus ojos, y se limitó a abrazar a su amiga como toda respuesta. En situaciones como esa sobran las palabras.

Unos metros por detrás de ella, Helga escuchó el grito de júbilo de Arnold. Supuso que acababa de recibir las mismas noticias por parte de Gerald, y no dudaba que él era el padrino designado, al igual que ella. Bien, hay cosas que simplemente no pueden evitarse.

-¿Porqué no me habáis dicho?-

-Acabo de enterarme,- la emoción en la voz de su amiga era imposible de ocultar. –Gerald se había estado preocupando mucho por los mareos que he tenido desde hace como un mes, y me mandó con el médico ayer por la noche. Llevo tres meses de embarazo, esperamos al bebé para marzo.

Helga volvió a abrazarla, y no se separó de ella hasta que llegó el momento de pasar al comedor, que iba a servir temporalmente como sala de juntas. Phoebe no tenía ningún vínculo con "Arald", excepto el de ser la esposa de uno de los socios. Ella era científica con especialidad en partículas elementales. No obstante tenía posición privilegiada en las juntas, y era libre de expresar su opinión como mejor le pareciera. Ese día, como única excepción, venía en apoyo de su mejor amiga, en vez de su esposo. No tenía dudas que ese día la ganadora sería Helga.

La junta comenzó con un discurso de Justin, uno de los accionistas de Helga. Al parecer, los tres ejecutivos habían firmado un contrato con "Arald" para entregar el 22 por ciento de las acciones de la empresa, por lo que la compañía se convertía en el accionista mayoritario de "Pataki's Phones". Después de eso, Arnold comenzó a hablar. Aseguró que no deseaba absorber la empresa, pero que deseaba que algunas negociaciones que se habían hecho hasta el momento fueran reconsideradas, y que se la empresa estuviera siempre disponible para cualquier trato que se requiriese en el futuro. Por lo demás, aseguró, todo iba a seguir como si nada.

Helga escuchó ambos discursos en un silencio impávido. No tomó notas, no hizo ninguna observación… nada. Todo había salido como lo había previsto. Los tres buitres la habían traicionado y habían vendido sus acciones completas a Arnold. Era lo que se esperaba, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera profundamente ofendida ante la traición de esos tres hombres que le debían tanto. Por suerte, venía preparada para enfrentar la situación. Arnold no era el único que había hecho tratos a escondidas.

El plan brillante había aparecido a mediados de la semana anterior.

Con la dignidad intacta, se puso de pie y se enfrentó a los allí presentes. A excepción de Phoebe, todos creían que Arnold había ganado indiscutiblemente la partida. Sorpresa, sorpresa.

-Ciertamente, le ha costado menos de lo que esperaba llegar a hacer un trato con mis ejecutivos, señor,- Helga disfrutaba enormemente cada palabra. –Su relación con ellos es excelente. Si algo me ha enseñado usted, es que conviene mucho tener buenos tratos con los accionistas que pueden ser de utilidad, independientemente de la compañía para la que trabajen.- Arnold empezó a reaccionar al escuchar esto último.

Helga puso un portafolios sobre la mesa. De él extrajo toda una serie de documentos. Eran contratos, cada uno firmado por cada accionista menor de la empresa.

-Si no mal recuerdo, Arnold, tú posees control del 28 por ciento de las acciones de "Arald Corporetions"; mientras que Gerald se hace cargo de otro 20 por ciento. El siguiente accionista en importancia es Ted Mason, un tío de Gerald, quien posee un total del 17 por ciento de las acciones. El otro 40 por ciento se reparte entre siete ejecutivos, todos residentes de Nueva York, y que poseen acciones en muchas otras empresas, no sólo en "Arald". Creo recordar, si mi memoria no me falla, que hace dos años se publicó en el Times de Londres una nota en la que se hablaba de las fuertes discusiones que existen entre ustedes dos y el señor Mason, y como este último ansía tomar el poder sobre la empresa. Bueno, gracias a una pequeña fortuna que mi padre dispuso para este tipo de emergencia, y con la contribución de los dos y medio millones de dólares que los tres caballeros aquí presentes tuvieron a bien ahorrarme,- el sonrojo de los tres hombres era visiblemente intenso, -me complace informarles que soy dueña del 40 por ciento de las acciones de "Arald Corporetions".-

El revuelo que se causó fue intenso. Todos los presentes comenzaron a hablar a la vez, y los rostros de Arnold y Gerald eran todo un poema. En un giro inesperado, Helga les había cambiado por completo la partida, apoderándose de su descuido para hacerse con el control de la empresa. ¿De qué les serviría tener "PP" si Helga a su vez podía absorber su compañía si le placiera? Eso era un problema. Un GRAN problema.

Cuando el revuelo se hubo calmado un poco, Helga continuó:

-Y, a no ser que el 22 por ciento de las acciones completo sean devueltos a mi nombre, no dudaré un segundo e hacer una provechosa oferta al señor Mason por el 40 por ciento de las acciones en mi poder.-

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Una hora y media después, todo se había aclarado. Diez por ciento de las acciones de "PP" estaban a nombre de Helga, y el 12 por ciento restante había sido entregado Luke Harrison. Este, siendo de la mayor confianza de Helga, estaba más que dispuesto a participar en el asunto. Él había aportado una gran cantidad de dinero para todas las acciones que Helga tuvo que comprar. Pero al final había valido la pena. Ahora ya no se corría el riesgo de que se volviera a perder la empresa familiar de nuevo.

Para alivio de los muchachos, Helga había estado muy dispuesta a regresarles el 25 por ciento de las acciones, y había conservado un 15 por ciento por si las moscas. El asunto había sido concluido y las dos partes, aunque algo reticentemente, habían quedado en paz.

-Los medios de comunicación harán un festín con esto. Serás la heroína del mundo empresarial. ¡Helga, salvaste tu empresa del modo más increíble!- las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, y Phoebe había sido la primera en la fila.

-Nunca lo hubiese logrado sin ayuda de Luke. Además, no fue la gran cosa. Me costó mucho menos de lo que esperaba conseguir que esos ejecutivos me vendieran sus acciones. Por lo menos ahora estoy segura que no habrá peligro de perder la empresa durante un tiempo.-

-Tu actuación hace un rato fue digna de una reina,-

Ésa era la voz de Arnold. Contrario a todo lo que había esperado, el chico no parecía molesto o decepcionado, sino franca y honestamente impresionado.

-Muchas gracias,- Helga se volvió para encararlo. El muchacho tomó una de sus manos. Helga trató de apartarla rápidamente, pero el chico fue más hábil. La levantó con cuidado y depositó un ligero beso en los nudillos.

.Felicidades. Hasta esta noche, signorina,- cuando el muchacho la soltó, Helga notó que tenía algo entre las manos.

Era una rosa.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Rhonda llegó al restaurant con diez minutos de adelanto. Estaba muy nerviosa. Arnold le había pedido que se vieran a las ocho, y no le había querido dar ningún detalle del porqué de la reunión. Tal vez Arnold por fin fuera a declarársele. Quizás se había dado cuenta que con Helga ya no tenía oportunidad alguna, y corría a sus brazos en busca de consuelo. Si era así, ella no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Arnold sería su esposo. Por fin, después de tantos años, sus esfuerzos al fin comenzaban a verse recompensados.

Cuando Arnold tocó el timbre de la mansión, comenzaba a sudar frío. Hacía años que no se sentía tan nervioso, como si otra vez fuera un adolescente con las hormonas descontroladas. En la mano llevaba un ramito de flores que había cortado del jardín de su madre. Ella era una persona maravillosa. Arnold le había contado toda su situación, sin ocultar nada. Si bien la señora se había sentido un poco molesta por la forma de actuar de su hijo, le había asegurado que con un poco de empeño, podría reconquistar el cariño de Helga, y quizás, con el tiempo, incluso algo más.

Lydia le pidió que esperara un momento, que la señorita Pataki no tardaba en estar lista. Inseguro, Arnold habría dado lo que fuera por poder estar en la mente de Helga, por poder saber lo que en esos momentos sentía por él. Si es que tenía alguna oportunidad…

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Helga se preguntaba por enésima vez qué demonios estaba haciendo. Sabía que no debía haber aceptado salir a cenar con Arnold, pero no había podido resistir el impulso. Ahora que ya no tenía el peso de la compañía sobre sus hombros, se sentía más relajada, más objetiva. Le había ganado la partida a Arnold, pero él no se había mostrado rencoroso o amargado. Por el contrario, la había felicitado sinceramente. Eso la tenía confundida. Su forma de actuar se parecía más al Arnold que ella recordaba y al que tanto había querido. El tipo obsesivo y chocante con el que se había encontrado al regresar a Hillwood brillaba por su ausencia.

Cielo santo, le iba a costar tanto mantenerse fuerte…

Como si de un sueño se tratara, Helga caminó hacia él con paso firme y decidido. Su vestido rosa sin mangas la hacía lucir sencillamente radiante. Al ser de seda su piel relucía como alabastro, y Arnold sintió el impulso de alzar el brazo y comprobar si realmente no era una ilusión, una fantasía de su mente. Se había recogido el cabello de forma que caía en varias capas sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos, libres por una vez de esos odiosos velos, tenían un brillo inusual.

Simplemente magnífica.

-Ho… hola, Helga,- no podía ser, ¿estaba tartamudeando?

Helga se sorprendió por el tono de su voz. ¿Arnold estaba nervioso? ¡Imposible!

-Hola, Ar… Arnold,- ahora ella también estaba nerviosa, ¡esto era el colmo!

-Te vez… bellísima- el cumplido le pareció de lo más frío e insulso, pero a estas alturas, estaba muy agradecido de que su boca pudiese salir algún sonido.

-Gracias,- "Helga, ¡recupera la compostura!" -¿Nos vamos?- consiguió poner un tono más frío, y se felicitó mentalmente por ello.

-Sí… sí, por supuesto,- tomándola del brazo, la guió hasta su automóvil. Ayudándola cuidadosamente a subir, se permitió oler el perfume que soltaba su cabello. Olía a rosas.

Desde uno de los balcones, dos pisos más arriba, un muy feliz Luke Harrison tomaba una fotografía de la pareja de tórtolos mientras Arnold abría galantemente la puerta del auto. Definitivamente, esto iba para el álbum de recuerdos…

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

El viaje al restaurant comenzó en silencio. Sin embargo, Arnold decidió que ésa no era la táctica más adecuada.

-Yo… lo que hiciste hace rato fue increíble. Me tomaste completamente por sorpresa.-

Helga esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Bien, tenía previsto que les hicieras una oferta a ese trío de traidores por las acciones, así que fue cosa de pensar un poco en qué cosa podría obligarte a desistir de obtener esas acciones. Arriesgué mucho con esa jugada, m e alegra que haya dado resultado,- no entendía cómo era capaz de hablarle de esa forma, como si volvieran a ser amigos. Es que hablar con Arnold era tan fácil… como en lo viejos tiempos.

-Pues a mí me dejaste con la boca abierta. Lamento haberte subestimado Helga. ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre al respecto? ¿Volverás a trabajar en la empresa?-

Helga soltó un suspiro.

-No lo creo. Bob no me ha dicho nada. De todos modos, no estoy muy segura. Hasta hace unos días era lo que más quería, pero ahora… no sé. Creo que quiero un reto diferente.-

-¿No has pensado en escribir un libro?- preguntó Arnold como si nada.

Ok, ahora sí que Helga estaba pasmada.

-¿Un… un libro?-

-Sí, claro, recuerdo que siempre me pareció que eras muy buena para eso. ¿Recuerdas los cuentos que escribías para la maestra Carmichael cuando estábamos en secundaria? Eran realmente buenos. Estoy seguro que si te esfuerzas un poco lograrás escribir algo digno de publicarse.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Helga se animó a decir algo.

-A decir verdad…- no estaba segura de decirlo, ¿y si se reía de ella?

-¿Sí?-

Al demonio con las consecuencias.

-Estoy escribiendo una novela romántica de tipo histórico. Apenas llevo unos cuantos capítulos, pero espero acabarla pronto y enviarla a una editorial, a ver qué les parece.-

-¿En serio? ¡Helga, eso es increíble!-

La sincera emoción en la voz de Arnold la derrumbó. ¿Porqué era que estaba enojada con él?

-¿Te… te parece?-

-¡Sí, claro! Espero que me avises en cuanto se publique, quiero ser uno de los primeros en conseguir una copia firmada por la autora. ¡Va a ser todo un éxito!-

Helga iba a replicar, pero entonces notó que Arnold bajaba la velocidad, y así supo que estaban llegando al restaurant. Tomándola del brazo en todo momento, Arnold condujo a Helga a lo que la muchacha notó era una sala privada. Le pidió que se sentara, y entonces habló. Helga notó que su tono se volvía mucho más grave.

-Escucha, necesito ir un momento a hacer algo. Dentro de un momento vas a comenzar a escuchar una conversación por unas bocinas. Una de las personas que va a estar hablando voy a ser yo. Por favor, quiero que escuches hasta el final, no importa lo que oigas. Espero que con esto logre convencerte de que estoy completamente consciente del peso de mis errores pasados, pero que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por redimirlos.

Con esto salió del salón. Un mesero le ofreció una copa de vino, y ella la aceptó. No tenía idea de lo que iba a ocurrir, pero sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil.

Arnold, mientras tanto, se dirigió a otro salón privado. Tal como esperaba, Rhonda estaba allí, esperándolo con sus mejores galas. El chico se preguntó entonces cómo no había sido capaz de ver el tipo de persona que la morena realmente era, pero ni modo, era tarde para recriminaciones de ese tipo. Tenía algo que hacer.

-Lamento la tardanza, Rhonda, es que tenía algo que resolver.-

Rhonda se levantó de la mesa con una sonrisa resplandeciente. En ese momento, la grabadora se puso en marcha, y en el otro salón, Helga se dispuso a escuchar, un poco incómoda ante esa situación.

-No importa querido, ¿de qué querías hablarme?-

-Quiero preguntarte sobre algo que le dijiste a Helga hace ocho años, el día que la invité a salir,-

Observó cómo el rostro de la morena palidecía, y Helga, repentinamente interesada, se irguió en su asiento.

-¿Qué…? Me temo que no sé de qué me hablas…-

-Hace ocho años, le dijiste a Helga que yo la había invitado a salir porque planeaba casarme con ella para apoderarme de la empresa de su padre. Quiero saber porqué dijiste esa mentira, Rhonda, ¿qué ganabas tú perjudicándome ante los ojos de Helga?-

Rhonda hizo además de querer marcharse, fingiéndose muy ofendida.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir algo así…?-

-Lo digo porque es verdad. No finjas, Rhonda. Ya se descubrió tu juego. ¿De verdad creíste que ni Helga ni yo nos daríamos cuenta nunca de todas tus mentiras?-

En ese punto, Rhonda ya no lo soportó. Vio como su sueño de casarse con Arnold se le escurría entre los dedos. Bien, si sus sueños iban a ser pisoteados, por lo menos se encargaría de pisotear el ego del idiota que tenía enfrente tanto como pudiera.

-Pues pasaron ocho años sin sospechar absolutamente nada. No creo que ninguno de los dos sea muy listo que digamos, ¿eh? Si tanto quieres saberlo, Arnold. Lo hice porque no soportaba la idea de que tú, con todo tu dinero y tu poder, te echaras a perder en brazos de alguien tan insignificante como Lila o Helga. Yo siempre fui la mujer ideal para ser tu esposa. Siempre. Y tú lo sabes. ¿Cómo pueden esas mosquitas muertas compararse conmigo?-

Arnold negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Rhonda, tú sabes que yo nunca te vi de ese modo. Tú también fuiste quien hizo esas fotografías, ¿no es cierto? Tú las hiciste y me dijiste que Helga era la responsable. ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?-

-¡Porque de ese modo mataba dos pájaros de un tiro! ¿No te das cuenta? Destruí lo que tenías con Lila, y pensé que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que vinieras a mí, ¡pero en lugar de eso te lanzaste a los brazos de Helga! ¡Me hiciste a un lado! ¡A mí! ¡Nadie, ninguno de los dos merece ser feliz! ¡No se lo merecen!-

Arnold estaba tan sorprendido. No sospechaba que la obsesión de Rhonda llegara hasta ese punto.

-Y aún después de que Helga y yo nos peleamos, seguiste llenándome la mente de basura sobre ella. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de llegar a tanto? ¡Helga confiaba tanto en ti!-

Rhonda entonces comenzó a reír histéricamente.

-¡Ustedes dos eran tan predecibles! Su orgullo era tan grande que en todos estos años ninguno hizo el intento de acercarse al otro o pedir una explicación. Manipularlos fue tan fácil que sinceramente terminé aburriéndome. No seré tu esposa, Arnold, pero Helga tampoco. ¡Porque ella nunca va a creerte! ¡Siempre va a confiar más en mi palabra que en la tuya! Ésa pobre tonta…-

-Ésa pobre tonta escuchó cada palabra que has dicho, Rhonda,- repuso Arnold con frialdad. –Tu juego ha sido descubierto por ambas partes. Si en algo aprecias tu vida, te sugiero que ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella por el momento.-

Rhonda se quedó fría. Sin decir una palabra, tomó su bolso y se alejó, un tanto tambaleante, fuera del restaurant. Arnold sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que él, o Helga, la vieran de nuevo.

Suspirando, se tomó su tiempo para regresar al otro salón. Él ya había hecho su parte, ahora le tocaba a Helga asimilar lo demás. Ojalá todo saliera como él esperaba. Helga había demostrado ser una persona muy madura. Esperaba sinceramente que lo que acababa de escuchar no la lastimara demasiado. Él sabía el sincero cariño que la muchacha había sentido por Rhonda.

Cuando llegó, Helga estaba pidiendo su comida. Él, vacilante, se sentó e hizo lo mismo. Pasó un rato sin que nadie dijera nada. Cuando finalmente Arnold decidió romper el silencio, Helga suspiró.

-Ante todo…- se notaba que lo que decía le estaba costando. –Quiero pedirte una disculpa. No te creí y lo lamento. Me parece que entonces estamos a mano, ¿no?- con una tímida sonrisa, levantó el rostro hacia Arnold, quien no se podía creer su buena suerte. –Tendremos que empezar de nuevo. Hay muchas cosas sobre las que tenemos que hablar.- Sorprendido, Arnold vio como estiraba el brazo hacia él. –Mi nombre es Helga Geraldine Pataki, y he decidido que usted sea mi amigo, si no tiene inconvenientes.-

Sin dudarlo un segundo, y con una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabía el saludo, Arnold respondió al saludo.

-Mi nombre es Arnold…- trató de recordar su apellido, pero de la emoción era incapaz de pensar con claridad ni en su propio nombre. –Como sea, encantado de conocerla, señorita Pataki, y será todo un honor ser su amigo.- Estrecharon sus manos mientras la cena llegaba. Riendo levemente, Helga no podía creer el alivio que sentía. ¡Arnold le había estado diciendo la verdad!

-No sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto es la perfecta continuación de una hermosa amistad…

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

_WoOoOoOolas!!_

_Ke les pareció?? ¡Por fin Rhonda se llevó su merecido!_


End file.
